To Change a Dream
by werewolf26
Summary: this is the sequel of To Change a Life. RenxOC. All the gang goes to america, mariana´s fellings grow but ren is clueless, what is she going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo sory i took so long to continue this but i had to study, you know, college is very demanding**

**but now im on vacation so i ll be able to update every day!**

**To Change a Dream  
**

**Chapter 1:**** You are talking to the future king Hao**

REN´S POV

I get up at 5 am in the morning and hurry to dress up. I´m actually getting excited about all this. Today is the day we start the second challenge of the Tournament. I agreed with Mariana to go to her place, from where we´ll go to the place the priests asked us to meet, Yokocha American Air Base.

It´s freezing outside so I put on a blue coat and a yellow scarf. Mariana said to go to her house at 9, but of course I´m going early to wake her up. Can´t trust her to wake up on her own.

Since we always stay in my house, this will be the first time I´ll see hers. I get there at 7. It´s a pretty small house, but that´s ok as she´s the only one living there. It looks comfy, I get a very warm feeling about it.

Wasting no time, I get in to look for Mariana. I find myself in the kitchen, from where I can hear her singing, it´s coming from the next room. I get close to the door silently to listen. She´s also playing a guitar. The song starts slow.

_From a forgotten and lonely place  
He lies alone in his jail, in hell itself  
_

_What is troubling your hearing?  
Can´t you even listen?  
The bird sings until his decease  
It´s an endless melody_

_Like those luxurious things in your residence  
That will never fill your emptiness_

_What an irony it must be  
Having been born with wings  
And watch the sky from there  
It´s a cruel torment_

Now, the rhythm goes faster.

_There´s a spike __incrusted deep in my self  
In my left side where my hope stays  
It only hurts when I laugh like telling me  
We´ll never be free until so is he_

It´s slows down again.

_What makes us believe we are so important?  
As if the human race is the only thing essential  
_

_A capricious selfishness  
To justify ourselves  
The suffering of a poor animal  
And all of his pain_

And now it´s fast and loud

_There´s a spike incrusted deep in my__ self  
In my left side where my hope stays  
It only hurts when I laugh like telling me  
We´ll never be free until so is he_

A bit more of guitar and the song finishes. Wow! That was very good! She´s great at singing. And playing the guitar as well. I stay stunned there for a moment, but quickly get back to my senses.

I knock the door, open it and enter a small room. She turns around in the chair she´s sited in, alarmed.

"Oh, Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Ren!" She complains.

"That was the idea" I smirk "Hey, what were you singing?"

"You heard me, huh?" She looks away "A song I….er…. composed just yesterday. Well, at least the chords, the lyrics have been on my mind for some time" She seems a bit uncomfortable about having been overheard.

"Well, it´s not bad" I say nonchalantly "I like the lyric"

"You do?" She smiles and her whole face lights up "Thanks" She grins widely. Then looks at her watch "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"I thought you were going to oversleep so I came to make sure that didn't happen" I admit "But you proved me wrong, you can get up early"

"´Course I can" She says faking haughtiness.

"Right" I say sceptically. Noticing she once again is buried under what looks like 3 sweaters and a coat, I observe "If you have that much clothing inside the house, I´m expectant to see what you are going to wear when we leave"

She shrugs and gets up "Let's have breakfast"

**(2 hours later)**

We reach the place of reunion. It´s already full of people. Eventually, we find Yoh, Horohoro and Ryu. We go and sit down to wait for the patch plane. As we are talking a stranger approaches.

"Just a bunch of kids" He comments haughtily.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Horohoro stands up.

With an enormous furyoku, the stranger attacks Horohoro, who is thrown forcefully several meters back and hits the floor with a painful thud.

"Horo!!" Mariana screams and runs to the guy. Fuck! Who is this guy?

"That´s what I call picking a fight" The unknown boy says lightly "Choose your words carefully when you are talking to the future king, Hao"

I smirk "What a pretentious guy" I take a fighting stance "You are no king! Because you´re gonna die here!!" I try to strike but he easily avoids it. Shit! How did he do that?!

"Such a small temper, Ren" That idiot Hao smiles "Are you angry because your friend got hit?"

I scowl at him, but he continues "You should know that as a king I know everything" Then he turns to Yoh "You are going to become my lackey, therefore you must win every fight for me, the future king"

At that instant, what appears to be his group calls him and he leaves. Damn that guy, where did he come from? Is his furyoku really that big? I can´t believe we couldn't do anything against him. We should better watch out for him and his followers in the future.

"Ren" Mariana walks towards me "Are you ok? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, I´m fine" I sigh "Lets go. The plane is going to be ready any minute now"

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**of course there´s nothing new about the last part, but its too important to skeep it**

**so? you like it??**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised a chapter every day :) **

**Chapter 2:**** It´s too soon for him**

MARIANA´S POV

"YEESS!! We are going to America, we are going to America!" I jump up and down.

"Quit it" Ren growls. I stop and pout at him. He sighs "Haven´t you ever been to America? Even though you´ve lived several years in Canada?"

"No, no, Richard, you know, the oldie I live with, he doesn't like travelling unless it´s for business" I tell him "He never goes anywhere for vacation"

"Mph. Too bad" Ren sneers "We are not going there on vacation so you can forget about having fun. I´m not gonna let you interfere in my performance in the tournament"

"Little mister sunshine has spoken" I declare in mock severity. Ren glares at me and I roll my eyes "Don't be like that, you know want to do well in the tournament too, of course I´m taking this seriously. But you don't have to be such a killjoy about it, we can have a good time as well"

He starts "I am not-"

We are interrupted when we are led inside the plane. Ren, being the gentleman he is, pushes his way through the crowd, glaring and scowling at everyone, until he finally finds a seat next to the window. Laughing my head off, I follow him and take the seat next to his.

"What´s so funny?" He asks

"You, as usual" I grin.

He frowns "As I was going to tell you, I am not here to have fun. I am here to become the Shaman King, to complete my dream, remember? Pardon me if I bother to take this seriously, the exactly same attitude I have yet to see you take"

"Well, just because I don't wear an ass face all day long doesn't mean I don't take it seriously" I respond as patiently as I can "I´ll effort when I need it. Right now, it´s not necessary, so I would like to enjoy the moment. Something you could do yourself for once"

"We are inside a plane crowded with people that are going to be our enemies" He says matter of factly "What is there to enjoy about that?"

"That you are at my sooo pleasant company?" I smile and wink at him.

"Yeah, right" He turns away to look through the window.

"Things ok there?" Someone whispers to my side, interrupting my watching of Ren. I turn around to find Yoh leaning in to speak to me so Ren wont hear.

"Yeah" I smile slightly "As ok as they can be with Ren"

"Well, I bet he´s in a bad mood after the encounter with that guy, Hao" He says simply.

"Yeah, you are right"

"See? No need to worry. Now lets get some sleep" He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. I do the same, even though I know I wont sleep at all. I have too much on my mind.

**(9**** hours later)**

Predictably, now everyone in the plane is asleep except for me. But I don't mind that much because I have the opportunity to watch Ren sleep. He´s a very silent sleeper unlike the others. Horohoro snores very loudly, Yoh makes weird little groans and Ryu actually talks a bit. At first I had a hard time containing my laughter, but after a couple of hours I got used to it.

But back to Ren, he looks tranquil and relaxed, his whole face looks totally different. He´s so good looking and right now so peaceful that I can´t look away. He´s got me completely mesmerized.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice comes from my left. I turn to find Celandine smiling cheekily at me "Do I smell love on the air?"

"No, not love, at least not now" I whisper, not wanting to wake anyone "Just a strong attraction"

"Okay, then" She gets closer to talk quietly "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing" I say a tad bitterly "There´s not much I can do right now. I know he doesn't like me that way. If I told him my feelings right now it wouldn't be any good. Our friendship has got much stronger so I doubt he´ll laugh or mock me or do anything mean, but he just wont know how to deal with it. And neither will I"

"Mmm, I guess you are right" She murmurs with a deep sigh "And you are going to try to ignore your feelings until they leave? That is so not like you"

"No, of course not" I tell her "He doesn't like me that way now, but I´m hopeful that he might in the future. He just got he´s first friends only a couple of months ago; I just don't think he´s ready to be in a relationship yet. I think it´s too soon for him yet"

"Yeah, I haven't thought it like that" She says.

"If only I could put a pause in my feelings and have them again a couple of months later, that would be perfect" I exhale noisily "I don't know what to do with this"

A silence falls in which we both stare at Ren. "You have good taste, he _is_ handsome" Celandine observes.

"I know" I smile contentedly.

Suddenly, Goldva starts talking, waking everybody up. I see the guys around me slowly stirring. She says we have to find the village of the Patch tribe in three months from now.

"Hey, sleepy head" I beam at Ren "You hear that?"

"I would if you could shut up" He grunts groggily.

Right then, the plane disappears right on air and we fall. It seems that we´ve finally reached America.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** I told you it could be fun**

REN´S POV

We land with no trouble and the weird hairs finally proves his use in something and manages to get us transportation. We travel on the back of the truck from a bloke called Billy.

"Ryu, you are so cool, I can´t believe you actually got us a lift" Mariana says excitedly "This is already fun!"

"At your service, my fair lady" Ryu takes her hand, the pathetic looser trying to look like a real gentleman, and kisses it. This is getting so irritating!

Mariana laughs out loud "God, thanks, now I feel special"

"You know, I´ve felt ever since we met that there is something special about you" Ok, now he´s going to make me throw up. Ryu gets closer to Mariana "I feel like we are really connected"

Jesus! Some people are just natural at lying. And even worse he doesn't stop there "Like there is a string that bind us" He goes on. I can see Mariana sniggering uncontrollably, apparently very unconcerned, but sort of trying to regain the distance "A very strong string indeed" He´s practically all over her now.

Unable to stand anymore of this, I pull out my Kwan Dao and point it to his neck "Then let me bring some good scissors" I grunt dangerously.

"Hey, hey, what´s the problem here?" Ryu asks innocently as he retreats back to his place where he belongs. From the corner of my eye I can see Mariana grinning at me, so I decide to avoid her gaze.

"When you two are alone you may do what you wish, but I don't wish to be exposed to your perverted scenes" I warn seriously "Besides, I´ve never heard such a bad line to get a girl, it was just hurting my ears"

"Preposterous! I was just expressing my love to a lovely woman" The idiot dares to protest.

I snort "Love, you say? I swear to you right here, right now, that I´ll give you half my inherency if you can tell me her last name" I look at him straight in the eye. I can literally feel Mariana´s stare on my back.

Just as I expected, the idiot looks uncomfortably away. Even after that, he has the nerve to keep defending his position "That means nothing. I-"

"Quit it, Ryu!" Horohoro speaks up "Ren´s right. You shouldn't harass Mariana, she´s the only girl here, you´ll get her uncomfortable" It is strange when he says that ´cause I´ve never seen anyone less uncomfortable than Mariana right now. She seems to be just amused by our argument.

"But that is not my intention" Ryu continues. Damn, does he never shut his mouth? "And I am not hara-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I´ve finally had enough "You wont speak for the rest of the trip and that´s it!"

He glares at me, but miraculously falls quiet. With a hmph! I turn away from that fool and Mariana catches my eye. She smiles at me and mouths a thanks. I feel my face burning up and look quickly away. Thankfully, everyone is silent until reaching the nearest town.

**(6 hours later)**

After much search for information on the Patch tribe, a man was able to tell us something. He told us to go and ask a descendant of the Seminoa, Lilirara. So right now we are heading there.

"Isn´t this exciting?" Mariana asks happily "We are going to be able to talk to a direct descendant. She must know a lot"

"Indeed" I agree with her "It is interesting. I am curious about what were the old Seminoa like. I am sure their habits were very different"

She smiles excessively at me "See? I told you it could be fun!"

"It is not _fun_" I scowl "It is interesting because we´ll learn something about old cultures. Can´t you tell the difference?"

"Sure I can" She replies easily "I do find it interesting. But I think you actually find it fun. You love leaning about those boring stuff with history and all that crap. As weird as it is, you can enjoy it"

"But you don't get it!! Arhgg!!!!" I snarl crossed "Why do I even bother?"

"Hey, quit bickering you two" Yoh tells us lightly "We are here"

We meet Lilirara and she shows us trough a memory of a patch from 500 years ago. We discover this guy is Hao, the same guy participating today on the Shaman Fight. A couple of hours later, she desists from trying to make us quit the Tournament and lets us inside her house.

"I live only to perpetuate the memory of our tribe" She explains with a slight bitterness "I have done this since the day I was initiated"

"Oh, looking at her now, she´s actually cute when she smiles" That dim-witted of Ryu says, with a disgustingly stupid smile.

"There goes his love for me" Jokes Mariana. I roll my eyes.

"Worry not" I tell Lilirara, pointing my Kwan Dao at Ryu "He wont attack you"

"You all can stay for the night" She says with a small smile "Tomorrow I´ll tell you all about the Patch" Finally, what I wanted to hear. Took us long enough.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mariana stands and cries merrily along with the others mindless beings in the room "Ain´t that cool?" She asks me teasingly.

"Right. Sit down" I order.

"Yes, sir!" She jokes, but at least she does as I say. "But please" She speaks to me quietly when all the rest can´t hear "Hand in your heart, can you honestly tell me you are not having any fun now?"

"I can" I assure her seriously. She pouts and is about to turn away, when I add "But I wont" I smirk slightly.

She grins widely, grabs my hand and pulls me forcefully to join the others in their silly talk. And I have to wonder for what it feels like the hundredth time, why on earth do I let her do that?

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**please review, at least to tell me how much it sucks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** Why are you letting him on the team?**

MARIANA´S POV

"You´re still not going to do anything about it?" Celandine asks me. Having obtained information on the Patch tribe from Lilirara, we left her place, did some long walking and now we´re staying at a small guest house for the night.

"What do you mean?" I answer dully "About Ren? How has the situation changed in one day to do anything at all?" I whisper. It´s past midnight, the guys are asleep, but I seem to be unable to join them tonight.

"Oh, come on!" She hisses with a small smile "You saw how he reacted to Ryu´s advances. He wasn't pleased"

"Well, he´s a good friend" I retort.

"So is Horohoro and he didn't threaten him or anything" Now she´s grinning.

"But I´ve been friends with Horohoro for less than a month, while Ren and I have known each for more than half a year. It´s natural that he´s more protective" I say reasonably.

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?" She huffs.

"That's my superior mind in action to you" I joke "Mmm, I think I´m ready to sleep now. Goodnight"

"´Night"

**(Next morning)**

"Where are we going first?" I yawn openly.

"We´ll start with the map Lilirara gave us" Yoh replies with an uncharacteristic seriousness "We´ll be heading to Diringo city today"

"Hey, hey, hey" Horohoro scowls at him "Since when are you the leader?"

"It was my idea" Ren tells him indifferently.

"What?!" Horohoro and I both cry out. He chose another one that is not himself to be the leader?! That´s a new one.

"Yes, it´s already decided" He declares.

"Ok, then" I smile brightly "Let's go"

"Hello, can I come with you?" A strange voice comes from behind. I turn around quickly to find a very cute guy standing there. He has a delicate face, almost feminine, green hair and british accent.

"Hey, who are you?" I ask confusedly.

"I´m Lyserg Diethel" He smiles sweetly "I´m a participant in the tournament. This is my spirit, Morphine. My speciality is dowsing. Pleased to meet you"

I look back at the others to raise a puzzled eyebrow. But Yoh is already shaking his hand "Nice to meet you too" Yoh says.

"What? You´re letting him in the group?" Horohoro exclaims "He could be one of Hao´s men. Lets go and just forget about him"

"Hey, I´m really skilled, I can prove it" He insists "Who is the strongest on?"

"Are you joking or something?" Horohoro growls.

"Ok, lets see who´s the strongest one" He smiles once more.

"This guy is annoying me to no end" Horohoro takes an attacking stance "Bring it on"

"Wait! Is this really necessary?" I shout worriedly. They take no notice of me and fight. Lyserg takes Horohoro down with the pendulum he´s using. Ren tries to help him by attacking the wire but it is no use and both of them end up hurt.

"Ren!" I run to him fast to check he´s ok.

"Enough" Yoh seems upset "I´m taking them to the hospital"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the british guy challenging Yoh, but I´ve lost interest in him. He hurt Ren. "Ren, are you ok?" He´s lying on the floor so I crouch next to him.

He looks at me angrily "Of course I´m ok" He doesn't look that ok though "Who is that idiot anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care" I answer easily, smiling at him, glad that at least he has enough strength to be insulting others "Just an idiot, like you so well put it"

Yoh wins against Lyserg and, being the goody he is, promises to hear Lyserg´s story after we go to the hospital. Why does he care about that stupid guy? He attacked Horohoro and Ren!

**(2 hours later)**

"Why are you letting him on the team?" I protest loudly.

"You heard his story" Yoh says soothingly "He wont attack the guys again"

At that moment, Ren exits the hospital. Horohoro is still inside. "What do you think about this Ren?" I eye him carefully.

"If the leader says he has to be on the team, then I accept it" He answers simply. I sulk all the way to a coffee where we go to sit to converse the situation. The guys explain to Lyserg that we have business with Hao as well.

"Wow, I didn't know there were other people against Hao" Lyserg comments surprised.

"Yes, we don't like his ways" Ryu says in a poor attempt on elegance "Do not worry Lyserg, just follow us" And he winks at him.

"You are hitting on him, too?" I sweatdrop.

"You are a disgrace to the group" Ren scowls.

"So don't worry" Yoh beams at Lyserg "You can come with us"

I sigh gloomily and stand up while the others order something to eat. As I am about to go out I hear a voice to my side "Where are you going?" Ren questions casually.

"Outside" I say simply and hurry out.

"What´s up?" Celandine asks anxiously as I sit next to a tree nearby.

"I have no idea" I say honestly "I don't like Lyserg and I don't know why"

"I think I know why" She smiles knowingly. I look at her expectantly. "He hurt Ren. It doesn't get simpler than that. But you shouldn't worry so much, he knows how to take care of himself"

"Mmm, maybe you´re right" I say tiredly.

"I am" She assures me "Don't be like that. Lyserg just made a mistake, he wont do it again. He seems to be a nice guy, you should really give him a cha-"

She stops short when we see Ren approaching. "What´s the matter?" He says when he´s at my side "Why did you leave like that? Aren´t you going to eat anything?"

"I´m not hungry" I smile slightly at him. I pause and then ask "Are you really ok with Lyserg being all of a sudden on the team? Cause I´m not, to tell the truth"

"Not completely" He admits "I just don't think the group should get any larger than this, as only one will become Shaman King. It´ll only become harder in the future" He says calmly "But that is just me. What about you? Why don't you like him? You usually like everyone and he doesn't appear to be a bad person"

He looks straight in my eyes and I can´t stand it. I look away. "Erm…nothing. It is stupid" I stand up and walk back to the coffee shop. Ren follows me, expecting elaboration "I´m sure I´ll like him soon enough"

We enter the place with Ren giving me a perplexed stare. But, noticing I don't want to talk about it he lets it go. We go to the table where the guys are already eating. Ren distractedly pulls out a chair and offers it to me. I stare at him for a moment, but he doesn't seem to notice how out of character this is of him, so I just sit down quietly, a small smile on my lips.

He takes the seat next to mine. Behind him, I can see Celandine giving me the thumbs up. I grin back at her. All previous gloomy thoughts forgotten.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**of course the part of lyserg´s appearance is almost exactly like the manga but i couldnt just include him without an introduction**

** thats all there is to mariana´s dislike of him, that he hurt ren, then she´s going to like lyserg, so dont expect moreof that for the next chap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**** I´ll give you disembowelment**

REN´S POV

It´s been 5 days since we arrived to America and I don't feel we´re getting any close to finding the Pache tribe. I´m getting a bit restless. We are once again in the back of the truck of that weirdo, Billy, that fortunately is still giving us rides. Meanwhile, I´m trying to pretend I can´t listen the senseless chattering of my friends.

"Mariana, you are a girl, right?" Horohoro says to her.

"Well spotted" Mariana grins and I can´t stop a smirk from showing on my face.

"Yeah, no, I didn't mean it like that" Horohoro laughs. What an idiot! "I was just wondering if you could give us some tips, you know. This looser next to me" He points to Ryu, who shouts a hey! in protest "I can understand why he´s still single. Lyserg… erm I have no idea if there´s a lady there?" Lyserg shakes his head with a gentle smile "Then he must be focused on other things right now because he seems like a real winner. And Ren, well, he´s just an antisocial and I´m pretty sure he´s not even interested in the matter" At least I can say he sure knows me "But why is it that I don't get any girls?!" He whines pathetically. God, can this get any more boring?

Mariana laughs out loud hysterically "I´m not sure if I´m the best source to ask, ´cause I´ve never had a boyfriend or been on a date or anything" She says once she can talk again.

"That doesn't matter, I just want a womanly advice" Horohoro insists "Say, what would you like in a guy?"

"Mmm, still not the best to ask" Mariana grins "I have unusual tastes" She glances at me quickly in a weird way. What´s up with her? "But I don't think there´s anything wrong with you. You have a great personality. You´re funny and honest and a good guy. It shouldn't be a problem to you. You´re only 14, it is still a young age. You´ll find _love_ soon enough" She tells him teasingly.

Jesus, I´m about to fall asleep in here! They had to get to the boring subjects when we´re riding on thin thing and I can´t escape! I scowl but remain silent and look at the view. There´s no civilization around, just nature. It´s nice.

"Really? You think so?" I hear Horohoro lightening up. Doesn't he ever shut up? "Thanks! You´ve totally cheered me up"

"That´s what I´m here for" Mariana answers with a smart smile.

"Ok, let me ask you a personal question now" A pause for a minute and then he asks away "Have you ever liked anyone?"

Almost unconsciously, I turn to look at Mariana "Erm…well…er" I can feel she´s avoiding my gaze, choosing to stare at Horohoro´s feet "Yeah, but no big deal" She finishes uncomfortably.

"Oh, no" Horohoro says loudly and I can see Mariana getting even more uncomfortable. It is very weird to see her like this, very uncharacteristic "Come on! How is it no big deal?! Come on, tell us. No secre-"

"Enough!" I growl heatedly at him "I´m tired of this stupid conversation! Can´t you just stay quiet for a minute?"

"Hey! Just because, I don't know, you are gay or impotent or something, that you don't give a shit about chicks, it doesn't mean it´s a stupid subject" He retorts.

"You repeat that and you´re dead meat, I promise" I say menacingly quiet and give him one of my best deadly glares and he immediately falls silent. They all stare at me in silence for a moment, then Horohoro huffs and turns to look at the road, Ryu continues to arrange his hair, Lyserg pretends to suddenly focus on our map and Yoh starts falling asleep. They all act as if nothing happened. Except for Mariana, of course, who gives me a thankful smile.

Feeling my face unexpectedly heating up, I look away quickly.

**(Couple of days later)**

We are walking today, no back of the truck. It´s snowing and once again I end up lending my coat to Mariana. She´s walking a bit ahead with Horohoro and Lyserg and having an incessant chat, Ryu´s just behind them, staring shamelessly at Lyserg´s ass, totally disgusting, and I´m last with Yoh.

Suddenly, I notice the conversation at the front turns to whisperings and hissings. They are apparently unaware that it still can be listened from here.

"So, Lyserg" I can distinguish Horohoro´s whisper "What´s up with the girls? Or rather the lack of them?"

"Why are we whispering again?" Lyserg laughs.

"Sshhh!!!" Horohoro hisses desperately "Mr no stupid chattering or you´ll suffer disembowelment´ is still back there. He seems to be a tad sensitive about certain subjects"

I scowl and Yoh sweatdrops with a nervous smile "I´m sure he´s just joking" He says soothingly.

"Shut up" I mutter and we continue to eavesdrop.

"-just not focused on that, like you said" Lyserg explains simply "I mean, I like girls all right, but now I find much more important to concentrate on the Tournament" Finally, someone that makes sense around here.

"But have you ever been with anyone?" I hear Mariana question curiously.

"Nah, maybe I´ll get into it when the Shaman Fight is over" He shrugs.

"That sounds good"

"Hey, now to the real matter of this conversation" I can almost hear the grin ih Horohoro´s face "Who would you rather date of all the four of us? If you _had_ to pick one?"

Ok, now I really feel like disembowelling him. How dare he ask her something like _that_? My anger must be obvious because Yoh practically whines "Calm down, Ren. He´s just playing"

Mariana just chuckles, as usual "Oh, tough one. Who would I pick?"

"C´mon, we all know it´s me without a second thought" Horohoro replies cheekily.

"Oh, yeah, how did I ever doubt it?" She replies teasingly.

"Well, out of all I think I´m the one who´s more like you. Funny, cool and talkative"

"Yeah, well, not always being similar works" Mariana retorts cleverly "Actually, it´s usually the other way round. Haven´t you heard that opposites attract?"

"Bullshit. I think you and I would work just fine. Don't you agree?" He says, his voice suddenly turning suggestive. I can feel a burning in my stomach, accompanied with a desire to strangle the blue head. I´m actually trembling with rage. Yoh´s backing slowly away.

"Mmm, sorry, but I really disagree" Mariana answers apologetically "Like you said, we both are very talkative. Don't you see? We wouldn't be able to stand each other because none would shut up. You would go better with someone a bit less outgoing, even shy. Say, someone like Tamao, or of the sort" She goes on conversationally "Besides, you are so not my type. I already told you I have weird tastes. You are just too normal for me. I need someone more peculiar" Her speech calms me down slightly.

"At least I gave it a shot" I hear disappointment coming from Horohoro´s voice and Lyserg patting his back sympathetically. Haha, the idiot got rejected "Well, if you are looking for the opposites attract´ thing, Ren´s still single back there and probably will be so for the next 50 years" That ass even has the nerve to laugh at his own joke.

I feel my face burning up and can´t take it anymore. "Hey, you fuck, we can hear everything back here, you know!!" I yell and walk hurriedly towards him.

He turns around with a panicked look on his face "Now, Ren, don't be unreasonable"

"Yeah, I´ll give you disembowelment" I hiss and pull out my Kwan Dao.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He runs off as fast as his feet can go.

I don't hesitate a second before hurrying fast after him, Kwan Dao and murderous face with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is long because it has many things from the manga, I just had to add it for this chapter **

**enjoy! **

**Chapter 6****: All evil will be punished by the justice of light**

MARIANA´S POV

_"He´s the one who never learned  
how to live like everyone else" _

I sing softly, barely audible, lost in thoughts

_"When there´s any kind of get-together  
it´s his opinion that causes disorder _

_That´s him, he does it his way  
_

_Walking apart from the world´s road,  
wherever should he go,  
being associated with society  
is not what does it for him"_

"What are you singing?" Lyserg asks gently. I come back to the present. We are approaching where the Pache village is supposed to be. We´re travelling in the back of a bus, Lyser on my right, Ren on my left next to the window.

"Nothing, just a song I´m working on" I answer simply.

"Oh, I didn't know you could sing" Lyserg comments impressed "Or composed for that matter"

"Yeah, I´m not bad" I smile.

"Sing us something you wrote!" Horohoro shouts cheerfully from the other window.

"No way. I need a guitar for that"

"You also play the guitar?" Yoh asks curiously "That´s awesome"

"Oh, please sing something for us!" Ryu pleads.

"No, not now, we are busy looking for the Pache village" I say calmly "Maybe when we get there"

"Oh, okay" Ryu sounds disappointed.

"Did you listen that, Ren?" Yoh says excitedly "Mariana sings and plays the guitar"

"Yes, I know" He responds distractedly, looking at the road.

"What?! You sang to him and you´re not gonna let us hear ya?!" Horohoro complained.

"I said I´ll do it when get there" I tell him tranquilly "And Ren has been my friend for much longer than you guys. It´s only natural that he knew about it"

With an offended hmph! Horohoro looks away to talk to Yoh.

"Hey!" Ren speaks up suddenly, calling everyone´s attention "I think we´re here"

We all hurry to the left windows to look outside. We clearly see the ruins Lilirara mentioned. Ren makes space for me to watch better and immediately shoves Horohoro away, focing him to go to another window. I have to swallow the giggles at this.

"An ancient civilization" Ren observes seriously "The treasures of the past never cease to amaze me" There´s a fervent glint in his eyes. God, I´ve never seen someone so cultured and interested in history that´s not a nerd. It´s kind of cute, makes me smile.

In no time, we get off the buss and run fast to the ruins. Unfortunately, we immediately notice the place is full of tourists.

"Fuck tourism" Ren growls with a deep scowl "This is so irritating"

"Totally agree" I mutter a bit annoyed myself.

"Hey, guys!" We suddenly hear Yoh "Look at this, it says keep out" He points to a part of the ruins that indeed has a poster that reads keep out´.

"Ok, then. Let´s go in" Ren replies, a frown still in his face. I crack up laughing at this statement. That was sooo him.

"Eh?!" Horohoro looks at him disbelievingly. Yoh sweatdrops.

"What?" Ren snaps, already heading to the keep out place.

"Nothing" I follow him, still sniggering.

"Stop!" We turn around to look at the strange voice. Five weirdoes are standing there. One who appears to be Arabian is the one speaking "If you really want to go, will you join us?"

"Cool!" Yoh grins "They seem like nice people"

"Those are no tourists" Ren walks forward slowly, smirk in his face "Look closer. We´ve seen them before" I turn to look at the strangers and notice he´s right they do look familiar.

"It´s Hao´s men!" Ryu shouts anxiously.

"What do you want from us?" Yoh frowns, which honestly looks odd in him.

"The resemblance is uncanny" The Arabian states "You look just like your great ancestor, our lord Hao" Silence falls around us for a couple of seconds.

"No way!" I say loudly, even though I can see now that it does make sense, they look alike and Hao existed 500 years ago. That would explain Hao´s interest in Yoh.

"But how…" Yoh murmurs. The guys are all shocked.

"I can´t say more" The Arabian guy goes on "We have a mission here. We´re here to exterminate Yoh´s companions and give him some information" He finishes conversationally.

One of them that looks like a vampire advances quickly and attacks Lyserg. We can´t see what he does to poor Lyserg but it doesn't sound good, ´cause he screams.

"Bastard!" Ryu yells and runs to the vampire guy "Leave Lyserg alone!" Ryu´s about to hit him, but all of a sudden, the guy disappears and reappears behind Ryu.

"Fuck!" I curse loudly "How did he do that?" The guy strikes Ryu in the back, covers himself with his cape and disappears once again.

Yoh runs to Lyserg "Are you ok?" He crouches next to Lyserg. But he´s passed out.

"You´ll be lucky if he wakes up" The vampire block leers

"Shut up!" I shout and oversoul quickly, ready to attack. I throw one of my boomerangs perfectly aimed at him and this time we can all see unmistakably, his cape transforms in vampire wings, cover him and he disappears yet again.

"Such simple assaults wont work against a vampire" He declares haughtily. Swiftly, his wings spread and he levitates slowly.

"He´s flying!" Yoh shouts anxiously. Ryu attacks him once more.

"Ok we´ve seen enough" The Arabian man says "Lets go report" He turns to Yoh, who´s still is next to Lyserg "Master Yoh, if you defeat that guy, this road" He indicates the keep out´ area "will take you to the Pache village" After that, the four guys we´re not fighting go that way.

"So that´s where the Patch village is" I say quietly.

"We´re almost there" I hear Horohoro at my right.

"This is exciting" Ren hisses, there´s that Ren-smirk on his face. His expression is of total eagerness, his eyes with that particular spark, he wants to get there badly "The only thing we have to do is defeat this idiot" The Ren-smirk intensifies.

"You are no vampire" Ryu states "You´re just a shaman, like us. I know your secret, your cape is made of blood and you´re using it to oversoul. That´s how you´re doing all those tricks"

"Mhph, that explains everything" Ren frowns "By turning blood into fog he can teleport around easily" Ok, if he says so, must be right.

Using all his furyoku, Ryu strikes one last time, finally defeating the guy. Yoh hurries to the guy to ask him about Hao, when, unexpectedly, a angel shaped spirit makes it´s appearance and with a sword kills the vampire guy instantly.

"What´s this?!" Horohoro yells, as freaked out as I feel.

Nearby, a blond man with glasses and a white uniform comes into view and says "He´s Michael the Angel, he carries the sword that will punish evil. All evil will be punished by the justice of light. If we X-laws hadn't shown up you would´ve been killed" And a group of shamans in the same uniform appear behind him.

"Eh?! X-laws?" Man, this is too bizarre "Who the fuck are you?"

"I remember them" Ren tells me "They were in the plane" I look at him in amazement. How on earth does he remember that?

"Our organization has only one goal" The blondie goes on "To destroy Hao, the root of all evil. So, worry not, we are a friend to you all"

"……A friend?" Horohoro asks with a raised eyebrow. The X-laws start heading towards the inside of the ruins, to the Patch village. Damn them! I don't like them, we´d alredy defeated that weirdo, there was no need to kill him

"Yoh, are we going to follow them?" Horohoro says.

"I guess, since we´re going to the same place" He replies frowning and walks to the place.

"Are you angry because they killed that guy?" Lyserg speaks up, as we all follow Yoh "They had no choice, he had killed many innocents. Like Hao killed my parents. It´s not a crime to kill them"

"Yes, I understand what you´re feeling" Yoh says softly

"What has me most intrigued is their spirits" Ren comments "They seem to be spirits of nature, like Lyserg and Horohoro´s spirits. Whatever they are, they´ll become great opponents"

"So you consider them enemies?" Bason questions curiously, I hear attentively as well.

"As I do with everyone here" He smirks "But I´m sure they think that even more than me" I snort, he´s probably right. He turns to Yoh "This situation is funny, I like to see you hesitating in your choices"

"This is your idea of fun" I look at him disbelievingly "Jeez, sometimes you´re so sad" He glares at me, but makes no comment.

Suddenly, Hao´s men come back and the X-laws attack them without second thought. They aim at a guy that looks like a football player and injure him seriously. When they´re about to kill him, Yoh throws himself in front of the football player with a significant look.

"Ok, I´ve already decided" He states "I don't like you and I wont let you kill him" Yes, God, someone with some sense.

"…What?!" Horohoro looks nervous.

"Yes! The man has spoken" I ran fast next to Yoh "Right next to you, Yoh. I was waiting for you to react" I give him smile twisted. I am so enjoying this.

"Don't tell me you are on Hao´s side!" The blondie glowers at us.

"No way!" I respond heatedly.

"We are neither on your side nor Hao´s" Yoh says simply.

"You´re not picking a side? If you desire good life then evil must be erased, what don't you understand of that? A good for nothing like you will never be the Shaman King"

"We´ll see. If you are capable of killing, then you must be evil too" Yoh tells him matter of factly. At this, I turn to give him a quick glance and then turn back to the situation at hand.

"Heh. This is getting even better" The Ren-smirk´s on place again "You really want to fight them?"

"Huh? How is this funny?!" Horohoro demands.

"This is very simple" Yoh states "If you kill those who disturb you, then you´re like Hao!" I look at Yoh in alarm. This fucking idiot went a bit too far! They are gonna slaughter us!!!

"You dare insult us?!" The blondie yells and advances towards us. Fuck! Shit! He´s coming!!! I close my eyes in fear. I can hear the guys shouting Yoh!´, Mariana!´. And get even more terrified.

But the blow never comes. I open my eyes and see all the X-laws far from us. They just broke Yoh´s sword "I´ll let you live this time. But you should know you are no match for us" The blondie and all the rest leave.

I breath again "ARE YOU INSANE??!!!!!" I scream and grab Yoh by his shirt "They almost killed us!!" I can feel my heart hammering against my ribs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you in" He sweatdrops.

"Oh, yeah, because, otherwise I have no problem with you dying!! You are such an idiot!!!" I keep screaming. Something inside me tells me I´m a bit hysterical but I just ignore it.

I see the guys approaching "Mariana" Ren comes to my side "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok to you?!" I´m actually trembling now "This fucker almost got us killed!!"

"Calm down" He grabs my hand "No one died, you´re all ok. Calm down" I look at him and his beautiful golden eyes, twinkling with some concern for me, manage to appease me. I breathe slowly "I know he´s and idiot, but you´ll have to forgive him, he can´t help it, it´s in his nature" He smirks. Jesus, I am so gonna marry this guy! …………..Great, now I´m falling even deeper for him.

"Yes, I´m better now, thanks" I whisper, squeezing the offered hand. Realizing it´s still there, he quickly pulls it to himself and looks away. Yeah, like he´s ever going to marry anyone at this pace.


	7. Chapter 7

**kinda short, but i´ll update tomorrow **

**Chapter 7:**** Bason, I **_**really**_** want it!**

REN´S POV

So we lost the X-laws and Hao´s men. We are currently walking through the path that leads to the Patch village. We´ve been walking it for a couple of hours now and have entered a cave. It´s kind of a maze. To me, it´s obvious this is some sort of test. This must be the Great Spirits´s way of choosing the selected shamans for the next stage of the Tournament.

I can feel my excitement growing. Such a feeling of exhilaration has taken over my whole body that I can hardly focus on the way. I know we´re getting close, I can sense it. The passage keeps getting darker and it seems to never end, but I´m confident we just have to be patient, we´ll get there.

After several hours of walking and some complaining from the others, I finally see a bright light ahead where the path seems to end and a sensation of adrenaline overcomes me, and from what I can see at my sides, I´m not the only one. We hurry eagerly towards the light, get closer, the light nearly blinding to my eyes, get even closer, almost there…….

Strange visions come to my head, hallucinations. They look ancient. Somehow, I know I´m watching the past. It´s not quite like a movie, more like a very vivid dream, as though I´m part of it. Like I´m part of that past.

It´s like just a few seconds pass when I regain consciousness. But I wasn't unconscious at all. It´s as though I´ve been standing in the same spot all the time, but my vision has been centred somewhere else, inside of me.

But now I can see further on. I am in a strange place and I vaguely register very old houses in what looks like a small town. Somewhere in my mind, I get the fact that I must have reached the Patch village, but my eyes have only one focal point. My whole attention is on one thing right in front of me.

The Great Spirits. I can see millions and millions of souls united in one big entity. It doesn't have a very specific form and it changes shape constantly. It is a striking sight, beautiful. Completely mesmerizing. I can´t tore my eyes away. I don't recall ever feeling more fascinated with anything else in my life.

Totally enthralled, I can feel my eyes widening and my legs taking me nearer to this magnificent view. I make my way to a better place to see it properly. In no time, I climb a couple of buildings and get there. The wind hits my face, messing my hair, but my eyes stay wide open.

"Master" I distantly hear Bason calling "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, stay quiet, Bason" I murmur, standing there, observing this glorious perfection.

I stand there for more than an hour before I can actually speak properly "Wonderful" I tell Bason "So this is the Great Spirit" An instinctive smirk forms in my lips "Bason, I _really_ want it!" I say vehemently.

Bason seems to have caught on to the big moment this is, because with a similar intensity, he responds "Yes, master"

Suddenly, I feel a hand softly touch my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to find Mariana smiling gently at me. I half smirk at her and she takes my hand. She walks to stand beside me and together, we watch the Great Spirit.

At this very moment, I feel a comprehension come to me. This is my moment. This is my opportunity. My chance has come. I just have to be prepared to risk it all, to do anything, to fight with everything I have. It is now or never. This is _my_ moment.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**of course i just made up some of it, but both in the manga and the anime, we only see yoh´s pov so i had to invent a bit hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8****: My team is done**

MARIANA´S POV

Eh?! Where am I? I incorporate and find myself in an unfamiliar room. I´m lying in a bed and the place looks kinda rustic. Getting nervous, I get out of the bed and shout "Hey! Anyone here?!"

"Oh, Mariana" I jump at the voice that comes behind me, I spin around quickly to see only Karim there "I see you´re awake"

"Karim! You scared me" I sigh "Is this the Patch village?" I ask curiously.

"That´s correct" Karim smiles "It´s the sacred country of the stars. You are here because you received the benediction of the Great Spirit, it has acknowledged your capacities. You approved the first real test of the Tournament"

"Oh, that´s good" I say distractedly "But where are the others?" I can tell that after all the hallucination, I´m in a strange mood. It´s definitely weird that I´m not excited that I got here.

"They´ve been dealt with" He says mysteriously. I glare hardly at him, not in the mood for formalities, and he coughs a little and looks away "Erm, Horohoro has passed out as well, he´s in the next room" He points at a door to my left "The others were Silva´s responsibility" I glare at him once more "Er…but I think Yoh fainted too, Ryu´s awake and wandering around, as well as Lyserg, and Ren is just outside" He points nervously at my right.

I sigh tiredly once more and look at my things, which have been put next to the bed "What´s up with you?" I look at Karim "You don't seem very cheerful, which is very strange of you"

"I don't know" I tell him honestly. Pause for a minute and then ask "Where´s the Great Spirit?"

"Right outside" He signals with his head at the door.

I walk slowly outside and find myself in a small town, only a few people around. The place is quite peaceful, hardly any noise. I can see over it all, the Great Spirit. It is a real shock to finally see it. So beautiful…

And, as I was expecting, on top of the tallest building, standing proudly, is my guy. I dash to climb the nearest building and get a better look. There he is. He´s facing the sun, his face illuminated with a captivated expression, his eyes shining with awe, his hair messy from the wind. His only focus, the Great Spirit.

Mesmerized by his imposing form, I approach him unhurriedly. He doesn't notice I´m right behind him, so I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks back and his face is just so attractive that I can´t tore my eyes away and I´m unable to hold back the smile that comes to my face. When his mouth quirks upwards, I feel butterflies dancing in my insides. I grab his hand and accompany him in his watching.

**(4 hours later)**

"I´m sooo going to sleep tonight, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow" I yawn openly as we head to the house assigned for us.

"Yeah, me too" Horohoro yawns too. Dragging their feet right behind, Yoh and Ryu mimic him.

"How on earth can_ you_ be tired?" Ren demands sarcastically "You and Yoh were unconscious for hours when you got here"

"He´s got a point, you know?" I snicker childishly as I saunter next to Ren

"Hey! You passed out too" Horohoro complains.

"Yes, Horo, but I woke up ten minutes later, not ten hours later" I snigger some more.

Ren snorts and says "Yeah, don't let all that alertness keep you awake tonight" I laugh out loud.

"Stop complotting against me!" He barks.

"Why? Is Horo-poo all offended?" I baby talk.

Horohoro glares at me and replies "You know, I like you always expect when you get like this, like…..all Ren-like, insulting and everything"

"Jesus, Horo, I was just teasing ya" I chuckle.

"And what´s with the Horo´ by the way?" He continues glaring "It´s _Horohoro_, so you can stop making a joke out of it too"

"Gee, I didn't think you would be so sensitive about it" I smile cheekily "And Horo it´s not a joke at all, just a nickname. Horohoro is too long"

"Oh, ok then?" He says sulkily, but at least he doesn't look mad anymore. I roll my eyes and Ren smirks.

We finally get there, leave our things and go to a coffee that´s just half a block away. Ren opens the door and lets me in first. A silly grin comes to my face. We pick a table and now Ren offers me a chair. Ok, this might be one of the best days of my life. Celandine gives me the thumbs up and I beam at her. This just can´t mean nothing.

**(Next morning)**

"Mariana, where were you? Is Ren with you?" Horo demands.

"I was buying this" I say cheerfully and show him the guitar all painted in Patch style that I´ve just acquired

"You´re buying that crap?" Horo sweatdrops.

"It´s a guitar, I´m not buying it because it´s Patch stuff" I state plainly "And I have no idea where Ren is. When I woke up he was already gone. He must be exploring or something like that. And hey, have you found Lyserg yet?" I ask uneasily.

"NNOOOO" Ryu wails miserably and slumps down.

"You had to bring it up, didn't you?" Horo hisses.

"Well, sorry, but I´m actually worried about Lyserg" I tell him truthfully.

"You worry needlessly" Ren´s voice comes from behind us. I turn around to face him "He´s not coming back"

"I know that. But what worries me is where he went"

"Hey, where´d you gone to, Ren?" Yoh asks.

"To observe the enemy, but since everyone´s our enemy here, I might have missed a few" He smirks and I snort loudly.

Later on, we encounter Anna, who says she´s come all the way here to make Yoh train properly. Much to the poor guy´s distress. But I´m not stupid, I smell something else going on in here. Yoh doesn't seem to be the only one affected by her presence, Ryu and Horo seem to be in a gloomy mood after her appearance.

"Hmph! I see the whole group has assembled" A strange voice speaks up and we turn to see a very weird black guy with a skirt. This is the most ridiculous thing I´ve seen since Ryu´s hair "Will you still be together when the fight starts?" He says assertively.

We stare at him absent-mindedly for a moment, before we start walking back to our place. "Don't ignore me" The stranger shouts "I´m participating in the tournament, you know!"

We look back at him for a moment and continue on our way "Did you hear me?! I´m serious!" He shouts yet again.

Eventually, Ren has enough of this, turns to him and points his Kwan Dao at him "Talk fast or I´ll behead you" He deadpans. I grin at this and the others roll their eyes.

"Yes!" The boy looks anxiously at the weapon close to his face "I want to be your teammate"

"What are you talking about?" Ren questions.

"For the third part of the Tournament, everyone must divide in groups of three for the upcoming fights" He explains "Those are the rules. So I´m looking for people to team up with"

Ren frowns "What´s your name?"

"Chocolove" Silence for a minute and then Ren accidentally pokes him in the nose "WAAAHH!! I´m telling the truth!" The guy cries out, rubbing his nose.

"That´s you real name?" Ren sweatdrops and I laugh out loud.

"That´s the stupidest name ever" I keep on laughing.

"Hey!" Chocolove protests.

"If we don't find Lyserg, we would be a member short" Yoh says.

"Ok, then he´ll be on my team" Ren declares with a smirk. We all look at him "This way I´ll have more chance of competing with Yoh sooner"

"Right. Who´s your third guy?" Horo asks.

"Either one of you three will do" He says indifferently, signalling Horo, Ryu and me.

Ryu and Horo are about to complain heatedly at that insult but I jump in quickly "Ok, I´ll be on you team!" I beam happily.

"Ok, it´s decided" Ren´s smirk gets even wider "Chocolate-love and Mariana. My team is done" He turns to us and gives us a twisted smile "All you two have to do is sit back while I do all the work"

"Er……sure?" I smile uncertainly.

He doesn't listen to me and his look gets fierce "I´ll win this Tournament" Then, he turns around quickly "See you later, don't get lost" And with that, he leaves again.

"Ok" I call with a grin from ear to ear. That was sooo cool of him!!

"Damn him!" Horo trembles with rage "I´ll show him my real strength!! And sweep that arrogant look off his face!" He looks at me "How can you want to team up with him?!"

"Well, I would rather be on a team where I know no one will flirt with me" I lie smoothly. Why wouldn't I want to team up with Ren?!

"Hey! That was only once!" He complains "And how do you know he wont?" He points at Chocolove.

I walk over to Chocolove, who´s on the floor still rubbing his nose "Hey, I´m sorry Choco, I wont make fun of your name anymore" I offer him a hand and he shakes it "Nice to meat you. Glad to be on the same team as you" I tell him genially "There´s only one rule on this team. I´m off limits" With a last smile, I turn around and hurry to follow Ren.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**** Fight me**

REN´S POV

That night, we go to have dinner back at our place. There, I find Manta and Tamao, who´ve come along with Anna. I also find that bizarre guy Yoh fought against in the preliminaries, Faust VIII.

"So, have you arranged your team yet?" I ask Yoh.

"Well, Anna said I´m gonna team up with Faust" He answers uncertainly.

"But what are we going to do about Lyserg??!" Ryu cries pathetically, so disgraceful.

"Oh, give it up, Ryu!" Mariana snaps "He´s not coming back. I´m dead sure he ran off to those X-laws guys"

"No way! Lyserg wouldn't live us that way!" God, this is getting boring.

"He probably didn't know how to tell us, so he just went off" Mariana goes on "And why wouldn't he? The X-laws mission is to exterminate Hao and Lyserg told us the very first day we met him that he´d entered the Tournament only to get his revenge against Hao. It´s only logical that he´d want to join an organization that fights to bring Hao down"

"Nooo, Lyserg" He says miserably.

"Well, then, what are you two going to do?" I ask Ryu and Horo.

"If Lyserg´s not returning, then I want to team up with the boss, Yoh" Ryu says.

"What?! No way! What am I going to do then?!" Horo protests.

"Calm down, you can be on our team, we can ask Kalim" Mariana replies coolly "Three will fight when the time comes, ok? I´m sure there´s no problem"

"If you say so…" Horo sighs.

"That´s the spirit. Now lets eat!"

After dinner, all the guys go to sleep, but I can´t be less tired, so I go outside. I climb to the roof and lie down to watch the sky and the Great Spirit. It´s quite cloudy, but at least, being May, it´s not cold at all.

"Figures I´d find you here" Mariana´s cheerful voice comes from nearby. She appears in my line of vision and she lies down next to me "Isn´t this exciting?"

"What is?" I look at her.

"Tomorrow, our first fight" She looks at me with a big smile.

"Yeah, it is amazing" I admit quietly "This is what I was waiting for"

"I bet you were" She laughs "Are you confident about it?"

"Of course" I respond shortly and she laughs more.

"Yeah, I think we´ll be ok" She pauses and then stands up quickly "I have a great idea"

"Mmm?" I ask distractedly.

"Lets train" She smirks openly.

"Now?" She nods "What do you have in mind?"

"Fight me" She takes out her boomerangs and Celandine appears at her side "That way we´ll get tired enough to sleep properly"

"You sure about this?" I look at her in the eye as I stand up as well.

She rolls her eyes "Yeah, I _know_ you´re stronger than me, just try not to hurt me _that_ much" She jokes.

"Alright, I´ll try my best" I smirk back, pulling out my Kwan Dao "Bason!"

"Yes master!" Quickly, I oversoul and see her do the same thing. Without wasting another second, I use my furyoku to impulse towards Mariana and initiate my attack. She just manages to block it, but the force of it makes her back away a couple of steps.

"Nice" She compliments lightly "See how you like this!" She runs fast and throws herself at me with both of her boomerangs crossed. I easily dodge it and aim a hit from below. That sends her flying over and then behind me, where she falls hardly.

"Fast, but not fast enough yet" I comment turning around to help her up, but find she´s already up "Determined, I see" I smirk calmly "I like that. And you can take hard blows. That´s very good"

"Shut up" She smirks too and hurls her left boomerang at me with great strength. I take this one with a strong oversoul and divert it with my Kwan Dao. She sprints over me just as I´m getting back my stance and assaults me from the left with her left boomerang. I just manage to jump and avoid the hit. Suddenly, I sense the other one coming back from behind and swiftly turn and send it flying upwards with a powerful hit.

I land gracefully and turn to see Mariana catching the boomerang "Fuck you! How on earth did you get away from that attack?!" She demands jokingly with a sulk.

"It´s called talent" I sneer "But I just barely did" I confess "You´ve gotten better. But I´m still quite ahead of you" Fastly, I dash to her and strike with all my strength. Just before the collision, I see her getting a defence posture to take a direct hit. Ok, this is over.

Just as I predicted, that hit takes her down. It actually pushes her so far, that she trips and falls off the building. Reacting quickly, I throw myself after her, use my furyoku to catch up with her fall, manage to take hold of her, put her on top of me so my body is under hers and facing up, and use my furyoku again to reduce the impact of the crash.

It still hurts though "Oh my god, Ren, are you ok?!" I hear her scream. With my eyes closed, I feel her turn around on top of me and grab me by my arms "Please, Ren, answer!"

"Master!" I hear Bason shout worriedly. Gee, what is the big deal?! It´s not as though I´m gonna die from _this_.

"Yeah, I´m fine" I mutter, opening my eyes and blinking a bit.

"Jesus, Ren! Why did you do that?!" She cries frantically.

"To aid you, of course, but I can see now how it´s obvious that I shouldn't have" I reply sarcastically "I´ll keep it in mind next time"

"No, no, don't say that" She says apologetically "Thank you so much, Ren. You´re the best"

"Yeah, you really were" Celandine speaks up "That was really great of you. Thanks"

"Yeah, ok, that´s enough" I silence them, slowly getting up "Lets go inside"

We enter the house and go up the stairs. I go to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. "Hey, are you really ok?" I see Mariana through the mirror standing in the doorway.

"Yes, just a bit sore" I tell her emphatically "This is nothing, quit worrying needlessly, ok?"

"Yes, sorry" She looks away and I see her leave miserably.

I hurriedly get clean and with a sigh, I go to her room. I open the door as quietly as humanly possible, having in mind that she´s sharing the room with Anna, and signal for her to come over.

"What?" She whispers closing the door.

"I just forgot to congratulate you on your improvement" I whisper back.

"Yeah, ok, you can stop the scathing comments now" She frowns "You totally defeated me"

"Yes, I did" She scowls and looks away "But I used all my strength to do so. Does that cheer you up?"

She looks back at me and smirks "It does a little. Beware next time, I´ll win eventually"

"Keep dreaming" I depart to my room. I have no idea why I just did that, but I somehow I feel more content than before. And just as Mariana said, I fall asleep right away.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**next chapter is the ren´s first fight**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i took so long, but this chapter is important, so it had to be long**

**enjoy! **

**Chapter 10:**** I have a new dream**

MARIANA´S POV

"Alright, boys, Karim said it was cool to team up four people!" I cry excitedly as I rush into the boys room "As long as there are only three of us fighting in the actual fight, there´s no problem! How cool is that?!" I jump up and down all around the room.

"Shut up! It´s 8 am! What did I ever do to you?!" Horo groans, just barely taking his head out from under he´s covers to glare at me. I smilingly give him the finger.

"I´m glad to hear that, Mariana" Yoh grins at me from the bathroom as he brushes his teeth. Behind him, Ryu gives me the thumbs up. Ren´s putting on his shoes and Chocolove hasn't even woken up.

"How sad is that only ones who are happy to hear this are those who are _not_ on the team?" I make my way to Horo´s bed and pull the covers off "UP! Our plane leaves in half an hour and if your not there but that time, you´ll be teamless once again"

"I hate you" He grunts, getting up slowly.

"Up you too!" I go over to Choco´s bed and also pull his covers, unfortunately, he sleeps only in slips "No, no, no, no, NO, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I snap my eyes shut and back away quickly "This is so much more than what I wanted to know about you! Eugh! Eugh, eugh, eugh!"

Horo laughs out loud "See? This is what happens when you venture to a men´s room"

"Don't laugh! I´ve been traumatized for life!" I whine.

"Hey!" Chocolove complains putting some pants on "My body is nice enough, I don't know what you´re freaking out about!"

"Oh, is this another one of your jokes?" Ren retorts sarcastically, coming up to me "Cause at least that one _does_ make me laugh, ha-ha" He puts a hand on my shoulder and smirks "My biggest condolences. Do you want to get a teddy bear to stop the nightmares? Because I can make him buy you one"

"I don't think it´ll help" I say tearfully, going along with the joke.

"Mmm, maybe there´s like a group for people with that kind of trauma" Horo gets in, looking pensive.

"Puma" Choco says in a puma costume. Something shiny appearing behind him is the only warning there is before Ren beats the crap out off him with his Kwan Dao.

"I seriously don't get how´s that supposed to be funny" I observe the scene nonchalantly.

"It´s not funny" Ren replies as he finishes "That´s why I beat him up. Maybe that way he´ll get out of the delusion that it´s not" I smile at him.

"Well, seriously, get ready, I don't want to be late on our very first fight" With that I get out of the room.

**(Three hours later)**

We finally got to the plane that will take us to an unknown island where the matches will take place from now on. I´m sitting next to Ren, who has, obviously, the window seat. Behind us are Chocolove and Horohoro. Yoh and the others are taking another plane.

"Ok guys" I speak up. Ren looks at me and Horohoro and Chocolove stick their heads above our seats to listen "The moment has come. We have to decide who´s not going to fight today. Of course, the one who doesn't participate this day will do so the next ones. So, how´ll we choose?"

"I´m gonna fight no matter what, since I´m the strongest one" Ren declares determinedly "I don't want to take any chances"

"Hey! What makes you think you are strongest here?!" Horo yells at him "I can´t take that attitude of yours anymore! Lets fight right here, right now, and settle things once and for all!" He jumps out of his seat furiously.

Thank god, Ren remains seated "How stupid are you to want to pick a fight right before our first real shaman match?" He raises an eyebrow to the bluey.

"Horo please" I say soothingly "Ren is right, you shouldn't use your furyoku right now. For all you know, our adversaries could be Hao´s men, or even Hao himself" Horohoro looks away, still glowering "Please, sit and calm down" Ultimately, he takes his seat slowly with a scold "I think Ren should fight" Horo is about to protest but I put up my hand to stop him "As much as I dislike the idea, he _is_ the most powerful on our group and I don't want to take chances either"

"Ok, I agree with Mariana" Says Chocolove, Ren smirks satisfied "Can we decide, now?" He looks at Horohoro uncertainly.

With a huge sigh Horo answers "Ok, if I´m the only one against that, then I guess there´s not much I can do about it"

"That´s the spirit!" I tease "Ren, pick a number from 1 to 9. The one who finds it first will be the one who doesn't fight"

"Ok" He shrugs uninterestedly "I got it"

"Ladies first" Chocolove smiles at me.

"No way, I want to fight! You go first" I stuck out my tongue at him.

Horohoro rolls his eyes "Three"

"No" Ren tells him shortly.

"Eight!" Shouts Chocolove.

"Nope"

"One!" I cry.

"Sorry" Ren smirks at me.

"Fuck!" I curse loudly "I´m so bad at these things, I have no luck!"

"Well, you picked the game" Horo laughs, but stops when I glare at him.

"If you don't win, it´s your ass I´m gonna kick so hard you wont be able to sit for decades" I snap.

"As if" Ren smirks even more "I´m still fighting, remember?"

"Yes, I trust you" I look at him straight in the eye "But please, please, _please_ win!"

"I´m not planning to do anything but that today" Ren assures me "Don't fret over it, I´ll take care of everything"

"Oh, you´ll take care of everything?!" Horo rises abruptly from his seat "Seriously, who the fuck do you think you-"

"Oh, shut up with that already!!" I tell him "You´re just nervous about the fight, I get it. But stop quarrelling already"

"Nervous?! Who the fuck is nervous! I´m not nervous, I-"

We´re here!" Silva calls. Horohoro yelps and jumps. We all stand up hastily and make our way out of the plane. In no time, Silva leads us through a corridor and eventually to the court.

"Ok, Horo. Don't get anxious" I say comfortingly "I´ve seen you, you´re really good. And you too, Choco. Well, Ive never seen you, but good luck!" I give him the thumbs up and he smiles appreciatively "And well, Ren, you just, you know, don't loose your temper or anything"

He gives me the finger as the three of them go to the field. I grin and shout "Good luck, guys!" Ok, now _I´m_ nervous.

As they get to the court, one of the priests, who´s apparently the commentator, starts explaining the rules. Meanwhile, Karim guides me to a bench close to the court so I can get a good view. I take a look around. The place is enormous and there are a fair number of spectators on the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the first team" The commentator bellows enthusiastically on the microphone "Here is The Ren!"

"Oh, look at that" I tell Celandine "I didn't know our group had a name. Who do you think might have named it?" I grin at her with glee.

"Mmm, let me think" She plays along "Maybe the _love_ of your life?" She teases.

"Shut up, I don't love him" I smile a little "It´s just a crush"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" She says dismissively. I smirk and look back at the trio. We missed the name of the name of the opponent team, but as we look up, our jaws drop. They are the two weirdoes from the Bozz that I fought against in my first match and won. Didn't think I would see those guys again. Their third man is a Mexican guy.

"Ren! What are we gonna do?!" Chocolove whines "They are Hao´s men!"

Naturally, Ren looks very unconcerned about them, even disappointed "Horohoro, I´m not wasting my time with Hao´s weaker henchmen. Chocolove can take care of them. I only want to fight those who have at least a minimal chance"

God, I could really go and ravish him right there in the spot. He looks so sexy when he says things like that, it just makes me fly high in a cloud of joy. And that sexy voice is just hypnotizing. I close my eyes and smile dreamily.

"Yeah, I don't even think it qualifies as a crush, just a tiny bit interested, right?" Celandine tries to say with a serious face, but ends up laughing hard.

"Shut up, stop ruining the moment" I hiss, opening my eyes to gawk at Ren.

"Would you look at yourself?!" She exclaims giggling "You´re practically dribbling!"

"Hey, no!" We hear Chocolove protest "Why have you decided this?!" He pales as he sees Ren and Horo backing away to let him handle the battle.

"Poor Choco" I chuckle "But he´ll be ok, they´re really no much for any of us"

"FIGHT!" The commentator roars passionately.

The Bozz dash to Chocolove, who, much to his own surprise, easily blocks them. This time, Chocolove attacks and almost throws them out of the court. The Mexican guy just stays behind observing. After several strikes, the Bozz seem exhausted enough to loose, but, strangely enough, they get up again and again. Even though their bodies seem completely worn out, they keep on fighting and still the Mexican refuses to participate.

"This doesn't look very good" I tell Celandine worriedly "It´s clear that our team has the advantage, but if Choco continues beating them up like that he´s going to kill them"

"I have no idea where the Bozz take that energy from" She says "They didn't last that long against us, but they haven´t improved that much. There´s something fishy going on in here"

"I know and what´s up with the Mexican block?"

A couple of punches later, it becomes clear to me Chocolove is doing everything he can to win without murdering them in the process. He´s not doing that well though, he´s becoming tired himself.

At last, he figures out the Mexican is controlling their bodies, he´s using little spirits on them to oversoul and making them continue fighting against their will, which complicates things, because he has to find out how to break that oversoul. However, it seems he´s come up with something. With a roaring, he does a huge oversoul, using what must be all his furyoku and covering most of the battlefield.

"This is the winds of laughter!" Chocolove shouts "The ultimate joke is about to come!"

"Quit joking around, you ass!" Horohoro yells furiously.

"Eres correcto" The Mexican speaks up "Give up already, I´ve heard your jokes are no fun at all, so you might as well save yourself the humiliation of trying one in here"

"Stop drawling, Peyote!" Chocolove roars "And watch the Ayers Rock!" His oversoul takes the form of said rock from Australia, which is usually called the bellybutton of the earth. It´s quite impressive.

"Is this supposed to be the ultimate joke?" Celandine asks me confused. I shrug, just as confused as her.

"Hahahaha! See?! No one´s laughing! You´re too boring" The Mexican leers "Go, Bozz! You´ve finally found someone even more worthless than you to defeat!"

"That little…! I knew he´d screw up!" Horo seethes "I´ll finish this!"

"Give it a rest Horohoro" Ren suddenly speaks up, the Ren-smirk fixed in place "Look close, the joke isn't over" We all look perplexedly back at Chocolove.

"This is over, loser!" Mexican guy screams "You´re going to die right now and there´s nothing you can do about it!!"

But it turns out that Chocolove is lying on top of his oversoul, looking up and his bellybutton´s inside out. His body looks just like the rock and he added a mini kangaroo next to his navel to finish the joke.

"Ok, I got to admit, that joke is not _that_ bad" I grin.

"Argh! That´s crap!!" Mexican block shrieks "You actually thought anyone would laugh?!" But his spirits apparently think differently. They are laughing out loud, losing the concentration in the battle.

"The winds of laughter blow away the evil" Chocolove pants because of the exertion of using all his furyoku "You´ll never understand it, Peyote" With that, he falls to the ground exhausted, his oversoul disappearing "It´s all yours, Ren"

This totally takes me by surprise. Ren swiftly emerges from behind the Mexican, Kwan Dao in hand and a gigantic oversoul. "Nice work. This way his spirit can´t defend him properly" The Ren-smirk flashes, visible to everyone there.

"Damn it, morons!" The guy screeches "Move already!"

"Don't stress" Ren smiles twistedly "It wont make a difference, I´m gonna kick your ass anyway" He strikes with an immense power, creating a great explosion and sending his opponent flying away, completely defeated. He quickly gets to Chocolove and picks him up in his arms "Because you dared to look down on my teammate"

He´s practically radiating as he does all this. His movements were so precise and his strength gives the impression to be unlimited. A strong feeling of awe comes into me and it even multiplies as I see him standing up for Choco. I can´t even remember the fact that they´ve just won the first match, ´cause I honestly can´t care less at the moment. I only see perfection in front of my eyes. I only see Ren Tao

Distantly, I can hear all the onlookers bursting in applauses and cheers "Hey, Mariana!" Celandine waves a hand in front of my eyes, making me snap out of my daze "Lets go celebrate with them! Look! Horo´s calling you!" And indeed, I can see Horohoro signalling for me to go.

"YES!!!" I cry out excitedly and rush towards them in no time "You´re the best guys!" I jump animatedly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Horohoro yells and we hug joyfully "Way to go Ren! We won!"

Above his shoulder I see Ren facing away from us. As we separate, he throws Chocolove over his shoulder to Horo, who catches him easily "It´s him you must thank" He Ren-smirks contentedly "His humor is awful but he has a good soul" Jesus, he´s not making this any easier, I feel myself rapidly falling even deeper for him.

"For you spectators, I´ll ask a word with the winners. Hey! You!" The commentator shouts at Horohoro "Tell us! How does it feel to have won so spectacularly your very first fight?"

"Oh, really, ehh…"

But Ren steps up, attracting the attention, so the microphone is pointed at his way "Yoh!" He says loudly. Oh my god, I so don't want to miss this. I open my eyes wide and hear attentively "I will defeat you! The Ren team will be the winner!!" He says this with so much determination that it looks incredibly cool. Ok, I think I´m flying again.

"Yes!" The commentator bellows "A very provocative speech!"

"Ren! You´re the best!" It can be heard from the crowd. Ren freezes and we all turn around to look for the source. We all stare stupefied at the multitude that occupies a vast part of the stands. The whole Tao family.

"Eh, Ren? Is that your family?" Horo asks disbelievingly.

"Yep! I believe they are" I grin widely, trying my best not to laugh. Horo starts sniggering a bit.

"Amazing!" The commentator yells "Here is Ren´s entire family, who´s come to support him!!"

"My father! I will kill him!" Ren hisses, going tomato red. At this, Horohoro and I burst out laughing hard, falling to the floor for it.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!!!" He raises his Kwan Dao at us with a maniac glint in his eyes. Horo and I look at each other alarmed before breaking into a run outside the field, Ren sprinting crossly right behind us.

After an hour of being chased, I finally loose him and drop against a tree, panting hard from the run. It takes me quite a while to catch my breath. By the time I do, Celandine finds me.

"Wow, just wow" She says quietly "I would never like a guy like him, but, seriously, wow! He rocked back there! I didn't know he was _that_ strong"

"I know" I whisper. A long pause comes between us before I whisper again "I have a new dream"

"Huh?"

"Him" I close my eyes.

"………Oh"

"Everything about him is my dream. I want him to be happy forever, like he was just now. That Ren-smirk is the one he uses when he´s happy" I take a deep breath and open my eyes to look directly at Celandine´s "You were right. I love him" My voice shakes slightly.

"I know" She smiles sweetly at me "I can see it in your eyes"

"What should I do?" I mumble, overwhelmed.

"Well, you probably already know how I feel about this. Go for it. Tell him. At this point, your friendship is too strong. Even if he doesn't correspond your feelings, he wont hurt you, nor will he let this affect the bond you two already have"

"Yeah" I look at my feet "Erm……Do you, er….mind if I ask for second opinions? I´ll consider yours but I want to be sure about this"

"Of course, sweetheart" She places her hand in my head comfortingly. Together, we watch the beautiful sunset, postponing as much as we can the moment where I´ll have to face the love of my life again.


	11. Chapter 11

** Oops, im sorry i took so long, but a lot has been going on in here. My dog vito escaped for about a week and we couldnt find him anywhere, it was horrible. We put signs everywhere and eventually some guys found it and returned it. The poor thing was depressed for days before going back to normal**

**So, enough of my sad story and on with the fic**

**enjoyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!  
**

** Chapter 11: Can I ask you a _huge _favour?  
**

REN´S POV

"Congratulations on your victory!" Yoh says cheerfully as Mariana, Chocolove, Horohoro and I enter their house. Each group has been given a separate place to live. Ours is right next door.

"Hehe, thanks" Chocolove answers with a modest smile and takes a seat on the dining room table next to Manta. Jun, sitting on Manta´s other side, waves at me cheerfully. Why, oh, _why_ did they have to come?!!!

"Well, I didn't get to do anything but thanks anyway" Horohoro grins carelessly as he drops himself at Chocolove´s side.

"Yeah, oh man, I wanted to be there fighting so badly" Mariana says fervently "I am so gonna fight the next match!" I move to sit at Yoh´s left, but, strangely enough, I notice Mariana speeding up almost desperately right behind me, as though she´s resolute about sitting at my side. What´s up with her? Shrugging it off, I pull out a chair and offer it to her. She smiles and takes it. I take the chair between hers and Yoh´s.

"Yeah, I´d have liked to see you. I´ve never seen you fight in a match" Yoh grins to her in a sloppy way "I only saw you when we went to China, but briefly and I didn't pay much attention. Are you any good?"

"Er….yeah, I think" Mariana looks at me "You should ask Ren. He´s seen me a couple of times"

The whole table turns to look at me, waiting for my answer "She´s not bad, I guess" I shrug indifferently.

"Coming from you, that´s a really big compliment" She laughs.

"Hey, Ren, you did brilliantly today. You´ve become amazingly strong" Yoh smiles that goofy smile that makes him look very stupid. Why am I friends with him again?

Looking away from the painful sight, I reply "Hmph! Or rather the Bozz has remained amazingly weak. But of course I´ve improved. What kind of idiot wouldn't have in five months?" At this, Yoh chuckles lightly and Mariana laughs out loud. God, I´m surrounded by retards.

"Yoh´s right, you and Chocolove were incredible!" Jun cries excitedly, looking stupid as well. Is she _really_ related to me?

"Hey, Manta!" Mariana calls across the table "Would you lend me your laptop for ten minutes, please? I would like to check up my mails" Damn her, does she always need to be so loud?

"Sure thing. Just be careful with it" Manta hands it over.

"Oki-doki!"

"You get a lot of mail?" Ryu asks her curiously as they all go to see what she´s doing. Ok, this is turning _so_ boring. I move my chair next to the window to look outside. It´s afternoon on a cloudy day. Looks like it´s gonna rain.

"Yeah, well, since I know people from England, Canada, China and Japan. I´m bound to have some mail at least" I half hear Mariana respond and her typing on the pc.

"That´s so cool!" I distantly hear Chocolove say excitedly "Let me pass you my mail, too" The light rain starts and the sky gets darker.

"Oh, yeah, I want all of your mails guys, just wait a sec" More distant typing "Heh! There you go. 52 new messages. Not bad, huh? Obviously, some of it is junk mail. I always get th-" I hear a gasp and turn my head slowly around. Mariana has this uncharacteristically apprehensive look, nearly afraid like. "What´s this?" She whispers, staring shocked at the screen.

"What is it?" Horohoro questions impatiently.

"Fuck" She closes the laptop and puts her palms in her eyes.

"What?!" I demand loudly, getting up from my chair. A thunder can be heard already.

"It´s Richard" She looks at me with wide, sad eyes "He´s dead" Uh-oh, this is not good.

"Richard? Who´s Richard?" Chocolove asks confusedly.

"He´s my…….erm……grandfather" Mariana answers awkwardly, her voice shaking a bit "God, this is bad" We all stare silently as she gets up and leaves the room. The rain starts falling heavily. What should I do? What should I do?! A whole minute passes by before I decide to follow her. Thankfully, no one else comes.

She obviously went to our house, so I rush outside, getting instantly soaked. I run next door and enter hurriedly, dripping water all over the place. I climb the stairs and go into her room without knocking. I find Mariana stuffing a backpack with some clothes. She doesn't move when I enter, just carries on, ignoring me.

I approach her slowly, until I´m right behind her "What are you doing?" I ask confusedly.

"Packing"

"Oh" What the _fuck_ is she doing?!!! "Er, and where are you going?"

"Canada" Still giving me her back.

"You´re leaving the Tournament?" I question perplexed.

"No, just for a day" She whispers "To the funeral"

"Oh, ok" I sit on her bed, watching her as she continues packing. I have no idea what to say in situations like this, so I stay silent. I can see she´s not taking much, as she´s going away for one day.

Finally, she finishes and turns to me "Ren"

"What?"

She comes up to me and takes my hand "Can I ask you a _huge_ favour?" Her eyes go wide and pleading. I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Could you, please, please, _please _come with me?" Her voice shakes again and now she grips my hand "I don't want to be alone, please. I swear it´s only for one day, we´d be back in no time" She sounds as though she´s about to cry. I feel a knot growing in my stomach at her desperate voice and look away. More thunders noises come from outside.

But I really shouldn't go. This is the Shaman Fight we´re talking about. I´ve been waiting for this my whole life, I don't want to miss a thing, I must stay here to observe the other matches. I look back at her, waiting for an answer. She´s trembling slightly, earnest and sad eyes staring at me.

On the other hand, we´re supposed to be friends. I guess I can´t leave her alone now. And she said it was only for one day. I´m not going to miss much in one day, right? I look once more into her eyes and sigh heavily "Ok"

"Ren" She suddenly throws her arms around me and I tense up immediately. What is she doing?! I stay there uncomfortably as she hugs me tightly "Thank you so so so so much!"

"Yeah, let me go to pack" I disentangle myself from her and flee the room, my heart hammering in my chest. Shit! What am I doing?! Why am I going to Canada?!!! I should stay here! I shove my clothes in a bag anyway. With a frustrated sigh, I finish and walk to Mariana´s room yet again.

"Hey, how are we going to Canada? Please tell me you have that figured out" She´s sitting on her bed with a gloomy look on her. It´s so weird to see her like this.

"Yeah, helicopter. I begged Karim for one and he finally relented" She speaks softly as she gets up, leaves the room and leads the way downstairs "We´re leaving in ten minutes"

"Excellent. Let´s get this done" I open the door for her and we´re about to leave the house, when-

"Hey, guys!" Horohoro and Chocolove enter the house, even more drenched than I was before. Great, the idiots are going to delay us. Wonderful.

"Mariana, are you ok?" Horohoro asks softly.

"Yeah, girl, is there anything we can do?" Chocolove offers.

"That´s ok, I´ll be fine, don't worry" She looks down uncomfortably.

"Er…. are you going anywhere?" Horohoro spots the luggage. Oh, beautiful, now the questions and explanations. This´ll be the longest trip ever, and it hasn't even started.

"Yeah, we´re going to Canada for the burial, just for a day" Mariana whispers, I can tell she wants to leave almost as badly as I do.

"Oh, ok" Horohoro frowns "Wait, _we_?" He looks at me perplexed "_You_ are going?" He points at me with a stupid face.

I roll my eyes and sigh exaggeratedly for what feels like the hundredth time on the day "Yes, I am!" I snap impatiently "Any objection? Now, if you don't mind, we´re leaving. You´ve already made us late enough!" I grab Mariana´s hand and drag her out and away from the morons.

"Hey! Do you want us to go to?" I hear Chocolove call. God, when do they shut up?!

"No, it´s ok!" Mariana shouts, trying to keep up with me. It´s night already and now the rain is even heavier and the thunders are continuous. This is just great! We´re going to fly in a storm. Why did this have to happen when the day started so well? It seems like ages ago when we won the fight.

I look at Mariana who has her eyes closed and looks very depressed. What am I complaining about? She´s the one that is going to a friend´s funeral. And she has no relatives. I wonder if this Richard guy has any and where´s she going to live now that he´s dead. Of course, I can´t ask her now, but then, I really have no idea when I should ask. This is so not my thing. I´ve seen death and corpses my whole life, but I haven't got a clue what is to have someone close to you die. With all this thoughts in my head, in total awareness I squeeze Mariana´s hand, that it´s still in mine, for comfort.

We finally get to the helicopter and hastily make our way in. I´m about to head for the window seat, but stop before making three steps. I hesitate a few seconds before taking Mariana´s hand but this time gently and lead her to the window seat. She smiles slightly as she sits down, evidently understanding the gesture. I am so glad to see that smile again.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**do i hear opinions?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ****Should I tell him?**

MARIANA'S POV

"Thanks again, Ren" I whisper as the burial ends the following morning. We found out that Richard died of a heart attack. But he was old already, so it wasn't very surprising. Only a few people came, Richard had always been an antisocial and he had practically no relatives "I know you really wanted to stay in Japan to watch the other matches. But you came here anyway, you're a great friend"

"Mmm" Is his awkward answer. He hasn't talked much in the entire trip. It's obvious he this is not his kind of thing, he doesn't seem to know what to say. But his presence here is enough for me. I don't even want to talk about it, I don't need some idiots telling me he's now in a better place or other crap like that. But he has been holding my hand all the time and been really nice to me. No one else could've done better.

"You are the best" I seize all his arm around both my arms "You did brilliantly"

"Eeeh…." He sounds a bit uncomfortable at my showing of affection. No surprises there "Yeah, well…" He smoothly frees his arm from my grip "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen now?" He inquires quietly "Where are you going to live?"

"I have no idea" I mumble looking at my feet "But I don't have to worry about that right now because I'm going back to the Tournament"

"Right" He nods.

We enter the church near the graveyard as does everyone else here. One of Richard's relatives approaches me and _fuck_ I can't remember her name "How are you doing, dear?" The woman asks gently, she must be in her early seventies.

"I've been better" I smile a little.

"We all have" She smiles back and then looks at Ren "And who's this young man?"

"Oh, yeah sorry" I apologize "This is-"

"I am Ren Tao" Ren interrupts, stretching his hand to the woman politely "And, you are?"

"My name is Stella, darling. I'm Richard's cousin" She shakes his hand pleased and then looks back at me "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just a friend" I smile when I see him frown in exasperation at her question.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. You just look like you would do such a lovely couple" Heh, you tell me "So, you'll come to live with me now, if that's ok with you. That officer over there" She points at a tall guy in uniform on the other side of the room "He's got all the papers. We can make the arrangements right now, if you want"

"Sure" I agree. We walk to the man and Stella makes the talk. I glance at Ren, who gives me the thumb up. Well, everything seems to be sorted out. She signs a big bunch of papers, the officer's papers and her own copy. When she's finished, the officer leaves, she leaves the paper on a desk and turns to talk to me.

"I understand you're now staying in Japan?" She questions.

"Yes, for studies, you know"

"But right now you should be on vacation, aren't you?" Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good "Yes, July the second. It's holidays for you. How about you come home for a while?"

"Er…..yeah, but…..you see…." I fleetingly look at Ren for help and notice he's got Stella's papers and seems to be reading something. What's he up to now? "I, er… got a summer course that starts this Monday" Shit! I can't believe I'm lying to an old lady! I'm going to hell!

"Oh" She sounds disappointed. I am _so_ going to burn in hell "Well, but you can at least stay for three more days"

"Er…. I-"

"What?!" Ren suddenly speaks up loudly. I turn around to see him still holding the papers but staring at me with wide eyes full of rage. Uh-oh again. I think I know what this is about.

"What is it dear?" Stella asks him as he leaves the papers back on the desk.

"Oh, I need to go to the ladies" I wink at Ren, hoping he'll get my idea.

"Yeah, me too, where are they" He catches on.

"Back there" She points at the opposite corner of the room.

"We'll be right back" I say and we all but run there. At the door I tell him hurriedly "I went before and they have big windows. Get through the men's room outside and we'll meet at the helicopter" He raises a bewildered eyebrow "She wants me to stay and I have ran out of excuses"

"Ok, then, but you've got some explanation to do" He growls.

"Yes, yes, I promise to explain later. Now go!" I give him a light push and, with half a glare, he goes. I run inside the ladies room and hurry to open the window. As I'm climbing outside, I hear a eh-hem´ from behind. I turn my head and find a woman goggling at me. I pause for a moment and then snap at her "Mind your own business!" And continue on my task.

Once outside, I run as fast as I can to the helicopter. When I get there I find Ren already there, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently and glowers at me when I appear.

"What took you so long?!" He demands irritatedly.

"There was someone in the bathroom" I pant "And your room is closer"

"Yeah, right" He snatches my hand and pulls me inside with annoyance. Once inside, he forcefully pushes me down on the window seat and tells the pilot to get going. When we're finally on air, he turns to scowl at me.

"What?" I look away.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He almost yells at me.

"Ok, look Ren-"

"It's true then?" His voice shakes slightly and his scowl softens a bit into an upset frown.

"Erm, partly" I still don't have the courage to face him "What did you see?"

"Everything. Sexual abuse, for instance" He snaps his eyes shut and tights up his hands into fists "So? Is it true?" He demands loudly.

"I´m so sorry you had to find out like this, Ren" I tell him sadly "But I-"

"I ask for the last time" He hisses heatedly, but his face betrays his distress "Is it true?"

"Most of it" I respond softly.

"How could you not tell me?!" His voice shakes a bit again.

"Oh, _please!_" I now say angrily "As if _you_ told _me_ everything!"

"I´m so stupid! I should have guessed, it was so obvious!" He puts his hands in his eyes as he says this "When you told me about the Suzukis…" His hands now go up to his hair, gripping it in frustration, making my sudden irritation to fade quickly "You call _that_ just nasty ways?!" He raises his vice again "They _took advantage_ of you when you were only 7, for crying out loud!"

"Well, actually…" I interrupt "They almost did"

"What?" He spins around and fixes his eyes on me.

"Yeah, er, he…. I mean Jack Suzuki, was about to….. you know, but I managed to get away" I mumble silently "So that's when I ran away"

"So, he didn't manage to…" I shake my head and Ren sighs tiredly "God I _so_ want to strangle the life out of him" He hisses and curls his hands furiously "That miserable _scum_…"

"You already did so, remember?" I smile a little at his indignation on my behalf.

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have! Not in that soft way!" He glares at his shoes as if there he might find the corpse to maim it.

"Well, I don't remember it being soft at all" I point out.

"Mhph! You have no idea" He replies sinisterly. Shit, he sometimes scares me a bit.

"What else did you see?"

He looks away "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

I put a hand delicately in his shoulder "Ren" I take a deep breath "That was ages ago"

"That doesn't make it any better" He whispers.

"And it's not like you had it easy either"

"Yes but that's different" He states.

"How's it different?" I ask sceptically.

"Never mind" He murmurs. I think I know what he thinks is different, but I can't deal with that right now. I'm still not strong enough. Even though I didn't cry because Richard and I weren't that close, it's still awful that I can't stay with the same people for more than a couple of years.

We both stay quiet for the rest of the flight. As I stare outside the window, I decide I'll tell the other guys about my feelings for Ren, which have increased yet more on this trip, when we get to Japan. Maybe they can help me figure out what to do.

**(Five hours later)**

"Hey! Glad to see you again" Yoh greets us cheerfully as Ren and I enter our house. The whole gang is there having tea on the kitchen table. I wave idly, climbing the stairs to leave my things in my room.

From upstairs I hear Ren growl "We've only been away for a night, stupid, there's no reason to be glad about" I smile at his reply. There's no one like him to cheer me up.

"Uh, what a sulky mood" I hear Ryu comment as I go back down and enter the kitchen "Trip not that good?"

"We went to a _funeral_, you ass" Ren responds, his voice dripping with sarcasm "How good do you think it was?" After glaring at everyone there, he swirls around and leaves the room.

"Ren!" Jun calls "Where are you going? At least have something to eat"

"I'm gonna take a bath" He calls back. Perfect. This is my chance.

"Hey, Mariana" Horohoro speaks up "Was he this much of an idiot all the trip?"

"No, he was great" I smile, taking a seat between Jun and Manta.

"You're kidding, right?" Chocolove gapes.

"No and as a matter of fact I have something important to tell you about him" I look down at a plate with toasts Tamao just gave me "Or rather more about me, I guess"

Sensing immediately my seriousness, Jun asks concernedly "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about" I assure her "At least not for you guys"

"Yeah, so?" Horohoro pushes.

"Well, I……I've realized recently that-" I pause to take a breath "That I- I'm, er…..in love with him" I all but whisper the last part, closing my eyes.

Silence. No one says anything. More silence. An entire minute goes by before anyone says anything. Until Chocolove breaks the silence "What?"

"Yes, exactly what you heard" I open my eyes and look up "I'm in love with Ren. I've liked him since we went to China, but just yesterday I realized I'm in love with him"

Suddenly, Horohoro laughs out loud and Chocolove joins him after a moment. "It's a joke, right?" Horo grins at me and laughs again "It's really good"

"No" I say seriously. That shuts them up.

"Wow" Jun finally says "You love him? I mean, I could tell you maybe had a sort of crush, but there's no way I would have guessed you were in love" She stares at me.

"Well, for all of your reactions at least I can be glad that I'm not being obvious" I say annoyed at their lack of help.

"I'm sorry, Mariana" Yoh says kindly "So, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I was hoping you guys would help me with that. You think I should tell him?" Silence again. Great.

"I honestly have no idea" Horohoro frowns confused "I mean, I don't even know how he feels about you. Even worse, I can't even begin to imagine Ren with a girlfriend or a date, never mind in love"

"Yeah, Ren doesn't seem to care about those staff at all" Chocolove agrees.

"You tell me" I smile dryly.

"But, on the other hand, he seems to like you better than anyone else" Yoh points out. Yes! That's what I wanted to hear! I so much like Yoh!

"That's true" Jun coincides "He definitely puts up with much more from you than he ever did from me. He really appears to like you a lot"

"Yeah, well, we've become very good friends" I say matter of factly "The thing is" I pause to organize thoughts "I think, I mean, I _think_ he _might_ like me, you know, in the more than friends way. I repeat once again, I _think_. He's kind of nice with me most of the time. He has all this little details with me, like, he usually opens the door for me, or takes out chairs for me to sit down, you know? And he rarely insults me these days, although he sometimes can't help himself, I mean, he's Ren" I grin.

"Yes, I think I've noticed this" Ryu nods "He does give the impression to have feeling for you"

"Yeah well, it exists the possibility that he's only doing it for the sake of friendship or just trying to be a bit gentlemanly" I say logically "But even assuming, like in an alternative universe, that he did like me, I don't see how _on earth_ he might admit it to himself, never mind anyone else" I finish. Silence yet again. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Yep, you are right about that" Manta concurs. The others nod.

"Fuck it!" Horohoro stands up and pounds his fists on the table "I'll beat the confession out of him!"

"Yeah right" I laugh loudly. He glowers and gives me the finger "No, hey, I really appreciate your concern for my feelings, but, yeah right" I grin widely "I mean, what use will you be of after he mutilates you?" With a scowl, he sits back down "So? Should I tell him?"

"Well" Ryu says "The question is what will his be reaction to your confession"

"I'll so kill him if he insults you or makes fun of you!" Jun declares angrily.

"Worry not" I smile "He's well past that. If I tell him seriously, I'm sure he'll take it seriously"

"Well, then go for it" Yoh smiles lazily.

"Yeah, easier said than done" I chuckle "We've just agreed that he wont admit he likes me and you want me to go and tell him I have an undying love for him?"

"But, you have to do something about it" Jun insists.

"Yes, I know" I sigh miserably "I'm telling him. I just need to get the courage"

"You're doing the right thing" Jun nods "Trust m-"

We all go quiet as we hear loud steps coming from the stair. Ren's coming. He enters the room, which is now in complete silence and we're all staring at him. He freezes in his way and scowls irritatedly "What?" He snaps.

"Nothing, bro" Jun says lightly, making us all to snap out and go back to normal "Here, have some juice" She passes the juice to him.

He glares at her and takes a seat between Horohoro and Yoh "Freaks" He murmurs, scowl still in place. I grin at him. God knows this is going to be difficult, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: ****I've never felt so helpless in my life**

REN'S POV

"Guess what happened while you two were gone?" Horohoro asks dully. A week has passed since Mariana and I went to Canada. She seems much better now, no longer miserable about that guy's death. Although now she's picked up this odd habit of staring at me most of the time, assuming I don't notice. As if! And when I look back at her, she looks quickly away, pretending she wasn't staring at all. She's so weird.

"No! I hate things happening when I'm absent" She pouts, making me automatically roll my eyes "What happened?"

"Lyserg had his first fight" Horohoro sits down on the living room sofa and turns on the TV "We saw it. He's with the X-laws now, just like we thought" He reaches for the remote and puts on the news.

"How did he do?" I sit beside him and Mariana on my other side.

"Not bad" He shrugs "They won" We listen to the news quietly for a while. When the most important ones end he says "We found out who's the head of the organization. It's this strange girl who calls herself Iron Maiden Jeanne. She has a very powerful spirit"

"Interesting" I acknowledge "I'll watch out for their next match to see that"

"I'm really sorry to have made you miss it, Ren" Mariana says apologetically for about the thousandth time.

"Oh my god cut it already!" I snap "It's not as though I gave you my arm, you know?"

"You are so good" She grins. I watch the TV intently to avoid her gaze. Why does she have to make such a big deal about it? Out of the corner of my eye, I see Horohoro giving her a wink behind me. I raise a inquiring eyebrow at him and he just grins.

"What was that?" I growl.

"A secret between Mariana and me" He sniggers stupidly and Marian laughs.

"Idiots" I roll my eyes again.

"Hey guys" Chocolove calls walking down the stairs "I'm ready now, let's go" Today's Yoh's team first match. It's been ages since I last saw any of them fight. It will be interesting to see whether they have improved at all.

**(Three hours later)**

After having breakfast at a nearby coffee, we set off to the stadium. We wish the guys good luck and go to find seats. Their opponent is the Ice team. It doesn't take very long for me to predict the end of the match, the Funbari Onsen is clearly better. They do seem to have improved, Yoh has a new oversoul. Apparently, they've learned the Chou Senji Rakketsu.

Bored with the dullness of this fight, I leave ten minutes into it. Exactly like I expected, not a block away I can feel the Ice team's oversouls vanish, while the Funbari Onsen's ones can still be detected. So obvious, no point staying. Maybe I can take this time to train a bit. So much has been going on lately that I hardly have the time to do so anymore.

I'm halfway back to my place when the feeling of a strong furyoku close by hits me like a windstorm. I think I can tell who this is…

"Hi!" Yes, I was correct. Hao. "Good evening, Ren" He jumps right in front of me.

"Hao?!" Bason exclaims alarmed.

"Worry not" Hao smiles "I'm only here to talk. I even missed the end of the match to talk to your master"

"Talk?!" Bason sounds even more alarmed now.

"Ignore him" I say calmly "Let's get outta here" I turn around to leave.

"I completed the Chou Senji Rakketsu a thousand years ago" He tells me "Aren't you interested?" He pauses "You already knew about it, didn't you? You've seen me in America 500 years ago with Lilirara, right?"

"So what?" I ask giving him my back.

Hao sighs "I know how you're feeling. Yoh has grown so much and you wish to catch up. But not everyone can grow strong"

Irritated by his pointless chatter, I get out my Kwan Dao and point it right at his neck and still facing away from him "Spit it out already" I growl "If you have something to say, say it. I'm not stupid, I wont get provoked by that"

"Just as I thought" I look at him and see him smirking "You don't act as rash as you look. I like that. I was right about you" He smirks even more "Let's team up"

"I can teach you the Chou Senji Rakketsu. Unless you learn it, you wont be able to surpass Yoh"

"Fucker!" I snarl loudly "Are you looking down on me?!" I oversoul and attack him. And then I feel it. He blocks my strike with an immense furyoku, covering the Kwan Dao with his cape. _Shit_!!! I've never in my life felt something like it! His oversoul surrounds mine, overpowering it easily.

I distantly hear him saying "Yeah, I knew this would be your reply. But you'll join me some day. I'll be expecting you, Ren"

He leaves, walking slowly. I stay motionless right where he left me, still in shock. At that moment, half my Kwan Dao falls down completely shattered, the other half in my hand. His oversoul destroyed it effortlessly. How can someone possess such a terrible amount of power?

"How did he do that?!" Bason asks horrified "Did he already have an oversoul in his cape?"

"No" I respond quietly "He did oversoul. But I have no idea what his medium was"

"But how…"

"I said I don't know how!" I hiss enraged "The only thing I know is his furyoku is terrifyingly big" I take a deep breath to calm down "Let's go home"

**(Five hours later)**

"Been having fun?" Mariana jokes when she enters the house and finds me lying down on the sofa and watching something about panthers on Animal Planet. Behind her come Horohoro and Chocolove. I shrug in response.

"You've been doing this all afternoon?" Chocolove asks. I nod "That's so unlike you. Haven't you gone training or something?" I shake my head monotonously. Chocolove and Horohoro rush to the kitchen, to attack the fridge I'm sure. Mariana sits on a chair as I'm stretched all over the sofa.

"Can't you find something a bit more boring, please?" She says sarcastically. I ignore her.

Horohoro and Chocolove come back with large amounts of food in their hands. "Hey, make space, there're people here" Horohoro stands next to the sofa, waiting for me to move.

One well sent glare from me and with a Hmph!´ he sits down on the floor with Chocolove, their backs against the sofa. Can they possibly get any louder? All was quiet and nice and they just had to arrive to ruin it, didn't they?

Horohoro snatches the remote control from the edge of the sofa and changes the channel "I think Scrubs is on"

"Hey!" I snap reaching over to take the control back "I was watching that!" I change back to Animal Planet.

"But Animal Planet is boring, Ren" Chocolove whines.

"Tell that to someone who actually cares" I lye down again, feeling Mariana's intense gaze on me.

"Don't be such a prick!" Horohoro protests "We are three here that don't like this. You're the only one interested in those stupid panthers!"

"Why don't you go to Yoh's then?!" I retort crossly "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to watch whatever crap you idiots want to watch!!"

"Yeah, right" Chocolove snorts "As if Anna will let us even look at the remote"

"I repeat myself, go tell that to someone who gives a damn!!!" I all but yell irately.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S UP YOUR ASS?" Horohoro stands up furiously.

I stand up too "NOTHING!!! JUST YOU MERE PRESENCE IS SUFFICIENTLY ANNOYING! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE HERE ALL BY MYSELF! WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!

I ran upstairs and slam the door hard, the house actually shakes a little and I hear something break outside. I pound hard on the wall several times out of frustration, leaving a big fracture. When I'm finished, my knuckles are bleeding. Ignoring the pain, I lock the door and throw myself in my bed.

It's all Hao's fault. How on earth did he get so strong? At the present, there's no chance any of us can face him. He's way out of our league. How are we supposed to match him?

A knock on the door interrupts my train of thought. "Ren?" I hear Mariana's voice. I pay no attention to it and close my eyes. She tries the door and, finding it locked, she knocks even harder. "Come on, Ren!" Stay quiet, she'll go away eventually. Indeed, after some more knocking she leaves me alone. And then, I hate myself for feeling a little bit disappointed at her giving up so fast.

I stare at the ceiling for some time and then I hear noise coming from the window. Bewildered, I turn my head to look at it to find Mariana on the tree right next to the window, trying to open it. Amazingly, she manages and enters with difficulty.

"Damn it. That was harder than I thought it would be" She has leaves all over her hair and clothes, both a mess by now. I snort slightly and she smiles. "Now, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Hao" I grunt "He approached me when I left the match"

"No!" She goggles at me stunned "What did he want?"

"To join him" I scowl "As if!"

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"To wait a sec so I could pack my things to move places" I reply sarcastically.

"Come on" She whines.

"I attacked him" I say shortly.

"No!" She gasps "And?" She asks eagerly. I point at my left where my now useless half Kwan Dao is lying "Oh no!" She walks over to it to inspect the damages "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I sigh tiredly "But you have no idea. He has the most powerful furyoku I've ever encountered. I've never felt so helpless in my life" I close my eyes.

"That sounds awful" I hear her coming closer to the bed and then she places her hand over mine on the bed.

"It is" I open my eyes to look at her "I don't see how any of us could win against him"

She points at the bed "Can I?" I move over to let her lye down at my side. For the rest of the day she stays there next to me, staring at the ceiling in thought. This keeps getting more and more complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: ****I'm just going to have to take a chance**

MARIANA'S POV

Today, we've woken up extra early to watch this day's match. Hao's match. It's the first one we get to see. I exit my room and go to the guy's room, which is just across from mine.

I knock the door "Ready yet?"

"In a minute!" I hear Horohoro call.

"Ok. I'll go make breakfast" I tell him, before descending the stairs. Bu someone already beat me to it. Predictably, Ren's the first one up and he's already busy in the kitchen "Morning. Want any help?"

"No, I got it" He hastily puts a plate of toasts, butter, sugar and a cup of tea on the kitchen table "There. Eat" He orders.

"Thanks" I grin, take a seat and start eating. He sits across from me and watches me eat. I look up at him "Aren't you going to have anything?"

"I already had breakfast" He says simply.

"Why did you wake up so early?"

"To make breakfast to those idiots upstairs so they don't make me late for the fight" He answers easily. I can tell he's lying though. He has big bags under his eyes and his hair is unusually messy. He looks as though he's been up all night, which he probably has and a couple more nights too. It appears that he's feeling uneasy because of his encounter with Hao. He told me Hao's incredibly strong. Today I'll see it with my own eyes.

"Finally!" Ren snaps suddenly. I look up to see Horohoro and Chocolove entering the kitchen "There're your things" He points to the toaster with cold toasts and the kitchen stove with the cold tea "Eat fast" He hisses menacingly.

Without a word, the two practically choke on the food and, at last, we can go. It doesn't take us ten minutes to get to the stadium. The other guys are already there, but as the place is full, it takes us a while to find them.

"Hey!" I hear Manta calling us, they are a couple of seats above. With some difficulty, we get there "What took you so long? We thought you were gonna miss it"

"Some dim witted pair, with which I think you're familiar, couldn't get their fat asses off the bed" Ren scowls. I grin widely.

"Has it started yet?" I ask anxiously.

"No, but it will any minute now" Answers Ryu.

Right then, the commentator bellows "Let's get on with today's match, then!!!" Hao and two of his companions make their appearance from one side of the court. Three X-laws members come out of the opposite side "The competitors are now on stage! Team Hoshi vs X-III! Let the fight begin!!!"

Hao's two followers climb down the field, letting Hao alone to face the three members of the X-laws. So the match starts. The X-laws fire away their angels.

"This is all you got?" Hao sneers. The Spirit of Fire materializes in the middle of the court, its gigantic size freaking out part of the audience. With it, Hao takes one of the angels down with ease, killing its owner simultaneously in one quick motion "One down" He smirks.

"_Fuck_!" I close my eyes and turn my head away when I see all the blood pouring out of the body "That son of a bitch!!"

"How the fuck did he do that?!" Horohoro yells with wide eyes "How did he take one of those angels so fast? Those spirits must be unbelievably strong. Is he really that powerful?"

Ren snorts loudly and we all turn to him "Right now, with our strength there's no way we can even estimate how strong he is" He says calmly.

"What?" Chocolove whispers nervously.

"Hao's power is amazing, ladies and gentlemen" The commentator shouts "It looks like team X-III is in big trouble" But bizarrely, the X-laws seem very unperturbed with their colleague's death.

"This wont work this way" We hear one of the two X-III left observe "We must find out his medium"

"What are they doing?" Ryu asks worriedly.

"They're trying to determine the object Hao's using to oversoul" Yoh has an uncharacteristic serious look on him.

Now, the guy who spoke advances speedily and strikes, with no more luck than his deceased companion. The Fire Spirit blocks the attack with no trouble. Yet again, Hao executes his opponent. This is horrible. I turn on my seat to face the others and not the field, deciding I've watched enough.

"When did he oversoul? I couldn't catch it" Horohoro squints his eyes to look more carefully.

"Master! This-" Bason exclaims.

"Yes, just like before" Ren interrupts "My theory's right, his medium is none other than air" This statement make us all go quiet. Air?! How are we supposed to overcome _that_?!!! The fucker is too skilled!

The last guy on the X-III has come to the same conclusion. But it's no use, in the blink of an eye Hao exterminates his last opponent in the match. As if this is not enough, he ends up ordering his spirit to consume the spirits of his recent victims.

"And the winner of this match is Team Hoshi! What an incredible power!!" I distantly hear the commentator. Three sacrifices in one day. How terrible! Are all of Hao's fights going to end this way?

**(6**** hours later)**

After lunch (very small for me, didn't feel like having much after witnessing three murders), we all go back to Yoh's, except for Ren, who goes back to our place to train. He told me he has to start practicing with his Horaiken, given his Kwan Dao has now no use.

In Yoh's house we all sit in the living room with a few cokes. I sit on the sofa with Horo by my side and Choco on his other side.

"This sucks!" Horohoro complains "What if our next match is against Hao?"

"Well, you may not even have to worry" I say calmly "One of you two is not fighting the next match, remember?" I point at him and Chocolove.

"Yeah" He sighs discontentedly. A depressing silence settles for a minute.

"Hey, Mariana" Ryu calls, breaking it off. I turn around to face him "So? Are you telling Ren or not?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd said you were gonna tell him" Chocolove looks at me pointedly.

"Nooo" I groan and bury my face in one of the sofa's pillows "I can't, I'm not telling him" My voice sounds muffled due to the pillow.

"What?!" Horo snatches the pillow and throws it away "You're chickening out?!"

"Yes! And proudly!" I glower at him for taking away the comfy pillow "Look, it's not that easy, you know? We're talking about Ren here, remember Ren? The guy who always carries dangerous weapons around?"

"He's not going to attack you" Yoh says reasonably.

"I know, but still, it's _Ren_" I whine "He can't care less about this things"

"But you have to tell him" Yoh insists "You can't live in the same house and hide your feelings all the time. He's not stupid. Even if he knows nothing about this sort of stuff, he'll catch on eventually. You don't hide it _that_ well"

"I know" I sigh heavily "I just don't know how to bring it up, when to say it, how to say it. It's like…." I think for a moment and then turn to Horo "Let's try this out. Be Ren for a moment"

"Ok" He says cheerfully. Then he tries to scowls intimidatingly, screwing up his face, but it looks more like he's trying to defecate "What do you want, idiot?" He says in a hoarse voice.

I fall off the sofa laughing the crap out of me. The others laugh out loud as well. Some mirth tears actually come off my eyes "That-" I gasp trying to catch my breath "That is _so _not Ren!" I yell from the floor and keep on laughing.

"Yes it is!" Horo protests.

"No, it's not" Counters Choco, still laughing.

"Is so!"

"You looked as though you were shiting" Ryu chuckles repeatedly.

I finally manage to calm down and climb back on the sofa "Come on, seriously" I pant a little "Try to be him"

"Fuck you" Horohoro frowns annoyed.

"There" I nod "That's more like him"

"Ok, then. Talk" He orders.

"Yeah, don't overdo it" I take a deep breath "Hi Ren. I love you" I smile at him.

"Er…." Horohoro looks at me stupidly "It's no use! I don't know how Ren thinks!"

"You're right, it is useless" I say gloomily "I don't know how he thinks either. I'm just going to have to take a chance" I look at Yoh miserably "If worse comes to worse, can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure" He smiles sympathetically. All the others wish me luck before Chocolove, Horohoro and I return to our place. Well, there's no more to it. For better or worse, I'm telling him tomorrow no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****So what are you going to do?**

REN'S POV

Tonight I'm lying on the roof, looking at the stars and meditating. Contemplating, pondering, thinking. My head is in a tumult, even though right now it's the most organized part of myself. This is too hard to think about.

What makes it more difficult than anything is that it has to do with my _feelings_. Even saying that word in my head makes me feel dumb. It's the part of me that I try to ignore the most. I've always been essentially a logical person, I use reason for everything I do like I use air to live. I have no use for feelings.

So here I am, this clear night of full moon. Considering my feelings. Apparently, I _have_ to. But I know is useless, I'm not reaching any conclusions. How did on earth did I get here? It all happened so gradually that I totally missed it. And in the present day everything came to a crossroad and I'm the one who has the final call.

I close my eyes as a gust of hot wind blows my hair. Slowly, I replay all the events of the day. Maybe this way I'll figure some resolution.

**(Flashback)**

I woke up early on the fateful day July 26th. I trained from 6 am until noon, when I went to have lunch. In the afternoon, we all got together in the coast because Yoh wanted to tell us something of great importance. When we were all gathered, Yoh started a little speech.

"After what happened yesterday in Hao's match, we all came to the definite realization of what we're facing" He looked at us meaningfully and we nodded in agreement "This is probably going to happen very often from now on. Feeling happy, then sad, being confident, then not. I know I can overcome it, getting hit by emotions. And a friend is someone who was there at that time" He finished. I couldn't help but find it kind of corny and hoping he would end and stop wasting my time. How wrong I was.

"So I decided I should tell you guys, about him and I" Then I looked at him in interest "He is……my brother"

"_What_? What have you been smoking?" Mariana voiced my thoughts at the moment.

"I'm dead serious. He's my twin brother actually" We all stared at him shocked "But don't worry, I-"

Horohoro interrupted him throwing himself at Yoh and knocking him down. What an idiot. "Finally, you're talking about it! But saying don't worry´ is useless"

"Hehehe" Yoh laughed stupidly. God, does he ever worry about anything?

"But, Yoh" Manta started "How…? How can he be your brother?

"So what?" Anna snapped aggressively "It doesn't change anything. We still have to fight him, right Yoh?

Yoh nodded "That's right" He turned back to us "My grandfather told me all this, he said that I'm a sort of half Hao"

He seemed so tranquil, telling all this very lightly in my opinion. It irritated me to no end "So what? It doesn't matter to us why you've kept this information to yourself?" I demanded "You should have told us the problem in the first place, even if it drags us down with you"

"Yes!" Horohoro agreed "Ren's right. No more hiding. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm getting to it" Yoh continued "Silva has informed me that" He paused "Hao's furyoku is at 1,250,000" _This _definitely left us shaken "So that's the problem. No matter what we do, Hao will most certainly win this competition. None of us is anywhere near that number, we can't just achieve it by trying our best" At that moment is when he, somewhat predictably, he smiled "But I wont give up. The real battle begins now"

_That fucker!!! 1,250,500? How the fuck did he do it?!_ All this thoughts accompanied me on my way back home and when I took a very long bath, attempting to relax a bit. It was pointless of course. Even though I do have the confidence that we'll figure out what to do, at that moment I just couldn't accept it.

So, after a very frustrating bath, I went down to have tea, but found no one there. I figured they were at Yoh's place. Put a pair of shoes on and left the house. I entered Yoh's distractedly and was about to enter their kitchen, where everyone currently was, but stop short at what I heard.

"I _can't_, ok? I just can't do it" I heard Mariana whine.

"You said you were gonna do it today!" Horohoro protested "So just do it and get it over with! This is so stupid! I don't even get what you see in _him_"

"Well, you probably wont if you are straight!" Mariana snapped back. _Who the hell are they talking about? I don't get this._ But I had a feeling I shouldn't go into the kitchen yet. That's when she said "Yes, I know how this is. For you it's like Oh, Ren, yeah, another of my stupid friends´" _What?!_ I snapped in my head and scowled "But for me it's like Oh my god, there comes _Ren_!´" ………….._What?_ I frowned in confusion, _what about me?_

"What does he do that is so great?" I heard Chocolove questioning "I mean, I like Ren too, he's good, but he's a bit too insulting"_ Yeah, well, just quit those stupid jokes and my insults will magically reduce in number_. I still didn't get what they meant.

"I told you, he rarely insults me" Mariana said quietly "He's really ok with me" _What does she mean?_ "I just like everything of him, even the thing that you all don't like that much" I frowned even more "The way he talks, how he always has an answer for everything, his sarcasm, I love it all" Then, my face started heating up at all she was saying "Even when he does insult me, I only find it funny and can't help but smile at it" _No, this is…._

"Ok, ok, stop it!" Horohoro demanded "You're gonna make me gag here"

"So just tell him" Said Ryu. _This can't mean…._

"I know!!!" Mariana cried "I'm telling him tonight!"

"You always say you're telling him but you never do!" Chocolove retorted. By then, I was completely frozen in the spot.

"I said I was going to do it today, so I am" She said angrily. I was hearing and seeing everything in a sort of blur, I couldn't think straight "But I didn't specify the hour, ok? So I say tonight's the night" I felt my heart beating fast and my mind going numb.

"How are you going to do it?" I heard Yoh say distantly.

"How about this Oh, Ren, I love you. You're the love of my life, you're the one. How about I show you my room and we make out all night long?´ That ought to go well" She answered sarcastically.

My insides revolving, my face completely red, I knew I had to flee away of the scene. Hardly hearing what they were saying, I take a few steps back, trying to get back to my senses, but, stupidly enough, I bumped into a small table. A vase fell, shattering and making a big racket. _Fuck!_

The kitchen door opened to reveal a very confused looking Yoh and all the gang right behind him looking curiously. Upon seeing me, everyone fell quiet and their eyes went wide. They all stared at what must've been a very stupid look on my face. No one said a word. My mind was urging me to run for it, but my feet were apparently stuck to the ground.

"Ehh, I-I was j-just…" I stammered. God, what an idiot was I.

"Shit" Mariana whispered from the kitchen and then rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She got up slowly, approached me, took my hand and dragged me out of the house. In the numb state I was, I let her take me without protest. I couldn't care less really. My mind couldn't grasp what I had just heard.

When I returned to the moment, I realized Mariana had taken me to the beach, where the sun was setting behind the sea. Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face me, letting go of my hand.

"Bason! Celandine! Go back to the house with the others!" She snapped. Celandine had to drag Bason away "It's true, Ren" She told me clearly when they were gone "I love you. I didn't want you to find out that way, but it doesn't matter now. I would have told you anyway in a couple of hours"

I stare at herd for a moment and whispered "Why?"

"Because" She said shortly.

"You can't" I shook my head.

"I _can't_?" She repeated disbelievingly "Oh, trust me, I very well can and as a matter of fact I do. I've loved for some time now"

"No" I said simply.

"What? You're in denial or something?" She said exasperatedly "I do love you, Ren"

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed angrily. _Why's she being this stupid?_

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed back.

"I said no!!!" I shouted pointlessly.

"Ok, then" She crossed her arms impatiently "Why not?"

"Because it's stupid" _This is not true, it's not. She doesn't know what she's saying._

"What's stupid?"

"This is stupid!"

"Me loving you is stupid? Or just love in general?" She glared.

"I don't know, both" I said pretending indifference. Obviously, she didn't buy it.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you just tell me what this is about?" _God, how can she be so fucking retarded?!!!_

"I already told you what this is about!!! This is stupid, so we shouldn't talk about it anymore!" I shouted. _Please, stop it!_

"I think I know what this is about" She narrowed her eyes "This is the same matter than the one you didn't say on the helicopter, isn't it?" _What? What the fuck is she talking about?_ Probably noticing my bewilderment, she continued "When we came back from Canada and we discussed you-know-what, I asked you how that was so different from what you had gone through and you didn't want to say. Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know what you were thinking. You think I'm better than you, don't you? You think that you deserved all that. Because of what you did, isn't that right? You act so arrogantly all the time, but the only thing you really like about yourself is your physical and shaman strength. Maybe even your intelligence and your cultural knowledge. All the rest you absolutely loathe, don't you? That is why you think I'm better than you"

I just couldn't look at her as she said all this "Oh, great" I said sarcastically "Captain Obvious to the rescue. Thank god you clarified all that to me" I turned around bitterly, ready to leave.

But suddenly, Mariana grabbed my shoulder and turned me to her. I opened my mouth to object, but she gripped my hair, pulled my head down to her and french-kissed me deeply. My mind went numb once more. I felt all the air being wiped out from me and went very light headed. My legs felt weak and I started trembling a little. I couldn't think, I couldn't respond, just feel. And oh, how I felt. It was like a fire was burning inside of me. Electricity going all through my body. It all added up to an extremely overwhelming sensation.

I felt the world stop turning, time stopped at that instant. It couldn't have been more than half a minute, but to me it felt like an eternity. It wasn't long before it all became too much. I came back to my senses and pulled back, completely shocked.

"Stop" I panted dazedly, still very overwhelmed. We were both very out of breath.

"Oh, god" I heard her pant distantly, I was far too gone at the minute "That was amazing" _That, it was_.

A minute passed in which we couldn't say anything. I didn't know about her but I couldn't get out of my shocked state. I had never in my life felt anything that had even a mere resemblance to what had just happened. Then she started talking. But I can only remember half of what she said, I was sort of dazed. I just kept nodding, unable to hear a word at first. Eventually, her words started making sense to me, so that's when I actually managed to listen.

"You get it?" She went on "I do love you. That was my first kiss as well as yours. If you don't believe my love for you, at least believe that I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel anything" She took a deep breath to continue "You're not a bad person, Ren. You were so before, but now you're not. You've changed, remember? You worked hard to change and you've done well. You can't hate yourself forever for what you did. You have to let go the guilt or it will eat you inside. I'm not better than you now, ok? You're just as good as the next guy"

"Right" That was the best I could get out at the moment.

"Yes, I know you don't believe me, but you will some day, I promise" She took my hand and brought it to her chest "You have to accept this. I love you" _Yeah, right_ "And whether you believe that or not wont change my feelings for you. The real matter now in here is what _you_ feel" She pointed our locked hands at my chest. We were so close that it didn't help much my concentration "So what are you going to do?"

She looked at my inquiringly. I shrugged, with honesty. I was in no state to make decisions. When I failed to answer, her grip on my hand got tighter and she brought it to her cheek. As she rested our locked hands on her cheek, she gave me a longing look that sent a pain right to my chest and made me look away.

"Ok, I get it" She said regaining her strength "This is way too sudden to you. I've liked for a very long time now, but for you it's all new. You can't make a choice right now, so I'll let you think about it, until you can figure out how you feel. Just let me help you out" I looked back at her "Your options are to tell me: **a) **I love you too, let's spend the rest of our lives together" She said waving her free hand dramatically to the sky, which was darkening by now. I frowned and she chuckled "Ok, just listen. **b)** I don't love you but I do like you and I would like to try and go out with you. And lastly, **c)** I'm very sorry but I just like you as a friend" She paused and grinned "And, especially for you, there's also **d)** I don't like so get of my way you bothersome girl" She laughed.

I didn't find it funny at all. She realized this and stopped laughing "Ok, then. You got all you need to make your decision, so I'll leave you to it. Meditate on your feelings and all that stuff. Bye" She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that, she let go of my hand and ran off.

I stayed there in the beach for a couple of hours, touching my lips uncertainly, trying to convince myself that it had happened. Ultimately, I decided to return to the house. But when I got there, I saw from outside the light on Mariana's room and heard her singing and playing the guitar. She was probably practicing one of her songs and the guys were surely still next door.

I felt like being alone, but I didn't want to go into the house for fear of facing Mariana. Bason came to meet him, but I asked him to leave me alone for a while. Not knowing where to go, I climbed on the roof.

**(End of flashback)**

So that's how I ended up here. Meditating. On my feelings. What feelings? Do I have feelings? Well, clearly I do, otherwise this wouldn't have affected me so much. But the biggest mystery to me is why this has such an effect on me. Is it because I like her too? Or because she's a friend?

I have no idea how I feel about her right now. I've never even thought of being with a girl. I mean, I have imagined my adult life with a wife, but I haven't given it much of a thought. It all seemed so far. And I have focused practically my entire life to become powerful so I could be the Shaman King. I don't have time for silly things like girlfriends, I have to focus on my goal, on my dream.

Of course, I guess that being with Mariana wouldn't be so terrible. She's right here and we live together and will do so till the end of the tournament. Which brings me back to my feelings for her. _Fuck_, this is difficult!

The most difficult thing is I don't have anything to compare this feeling with. I have no other female friends. How am I supposed to distinguish the difference? Being with her is definitely different than being with the guys, we treat each other differently. But that could be just because she is a girl, or because we've been friends for a much longer time.

Ok, let's go to the most obvious evidence and do some real thinking here with it. The kiss. I mean…wow, big wow, what was _that_ about? The very few times I've seen it on TV it didn't seem that tempting. But this ….. I actually went up to heaven and came back down. I was so unprepared for it, so did not see it coming. But then again, I have fucking nothing to compare it with!!! I don't know if I felt that way because it was with her or because a kiss is actually always like that. Or maybe even because it was my first one. Or perhaps she's just a very good damn kisser.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!! I can't think about this anymore! It's already midnight and I haven't eaten anything since lunch! I'm literally starving here! But there's no way I'll enter the house. I could see her. I guess I can have something at the other guys' place and sleep there for the night. Or nights.

I get up and off the roof. I enter the other house quietly, assuming everyone's asleep. I heard Chocolove and Horohoro returning to our place some time earlier. However, there's some movement in the kitchen. I go into it to find Yoh having some coke on the kitchen table.

"Ren!" He looks up surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I……er….." God, this is awkward "Came here to have some food, if you don't mind" I say finally and casually sit down across from him.

"I don't mind but why are you having food here and not at your place?" He asks confusedly. Can he possibly get any thicker?

"´Cause Mariana's there" I sigh putting my face in my hands and my elbows rest on the table.

"Oooohh" Understanding downs on his face "Right"

"Yes, I'm also crushing on your couch for a couple of nights" I inform him.

"Alright" He nods "You can stay as long as you want"

I nod back as I get up and go to the fridge to empty it. I fix myself a couple of very complete sandwiches and devour them fast. Yoh watches me in silence, just drinking his coke slowly.

Finally, he asks "That bad, huh?"

I look up from my plate "Pardon me?"

"Did it go that bad? The talk with Mariana" He clarifies unnecessarily.

I shrug "I don't know. It was more like a monologue, I said very little"

"So? Do you like her?" He prods.

I shrug and continue eating.

"Come on! Elaborate!" He whines.

"There's nothing to elaborate!" I snap glaring at him "I haven't got a clue whether I like her or not! I'm supposed to meditate about it but I got _nothing_!"

"But you must have an idea or something" He insists.

"No, Yoh, I don't have an idea! I don't know!" I snap again "If I knew I wouldn't be wasting my time in here with you!"

"But what did you two talk about?" Damn him! Why can't he leave me alone?! "I mean, it was quite a while before Mariana returned. Something must have happened"

"Well, guess what? It's none of your fucking business!" I retort loudly, get up and leave the room with my plate, taking the plate with me. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV in hopes it might distract from all my thoughts. Of course, it's useless. I'm condemned to meditate on _it_.

Eventually, I hear Yoh go up to his room, so I turn off the TV, lie down on the couch and close my eyes. Even though I know it's hopeless. I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**I so liked this chapter! -**

**I love the kiss, it's pretty much like _my _first kiss, and i was Ren in there lol **


End file.
